Rekindled Love
by AshNPadfoot
Summary: Sirius' one love moves to America after his arrest but what happens when he escapes? Memories, Rekindled love, and confusion on both parts.
1. the beggining

Disclaimer : I do not take credit for any chracters except Ashleigh and the plot.  
  
Ashleigh Cox wasnt your normal witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardy. She was part sorcerss too. And Sorceress had their own kind. They were powerful and veryt rare. Her mom was an American Sorcess and her father was a Welsh Wizard who attended Hogwarts himself. He was a famous alchemist, who helped create the Philosophers stone. He also worked with Dumbledore, his great great Uncle, on the 12 uses of dragons blood. He had always wanted his one and only daughter to go to Hogwarts. He spent most of his life taking care of her. Her mom had left them when Ashleigh was small. She found someone else and then they moved to England.  
  
She didnt have the accent like most of her class mates and being a sorceress she had to limit her powers in class. Her Uncle knew about this and was more than happy to let her have private lessons with one of the local Sorceress' about their history and such. SHe learned some pretty complicated spells but she was always being verbally abused or sometimes physically. "You nit with you dont do it that way..." It was always constant, pretty soon she learned to block it out.  
  
Other than that she was your normal teenage girl, she had crushes and wanted to make the right kind of friends. She cared about her appearance and tried to blend in or be invisible. She had a crush on a certian Marauder, he was tall and very built with Jet black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He was Sirius Black. Ashleigh liked him since she met him. She knew he was a very powerful and intelligent wizard. Those were just a few qualities that she liked. But sometimes she dispised him because of his attitude and his pranks. She usually got caught up in the middle of them on accident. He didnt intentionally look for her cause she was invisible to him. Although as much as she wanted to be beautiful to him she wasnt. She was scared she hated the fact that she was because it just gave her sorceress tutor something more to critisize her about.  
  
She wished that she was invisible to another guy. A guy in Slytherin, he had a crooked, hooked nose and greasy black hair. His name was Severus Snape. And he would not take the hint that she didnt like him. He was mean to some of her only friends and always tried to get Sirius expelled.  
  
She walked into the Great Hall after yet another midnight session with her Sorceress tutor, Isabella. Her back ached and her head was drozy because she had to stay an extra two hours for not completing her task right the first time. She missed out on a lot of sleep and couldnt keep her eyes open enough. She sat near the end of the table toward Dumbledore. He loved his Great great great neice but it was unbeknownst to every one that they were related. He wouldnt dare tell anyone. Besides she would hate it if people knew that she had a special tie with the headmaster. She grabbed a peice of toast and wished at that moment that she was back in America with her father doing something Muggle-like. Her father raised her on Muggle inventions she knew all about them and used them often. SHe went to a muggle school until she was 11 and then they moved here. Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus sat near her. They must be planning another prank. Ashleigh thought. They never ususally sat near her unless that was the reason. She just continued to munch on her toast absentmindedly not taking in anything anyone was saying. She seemed to be in a daze. She was dreaming about her and Sirius with kids in a house, They would both be Aurors and have two kids, twins of course.  
  
She inhaled deeply and left the table. At that moment Sirius glanced at her and gave one of his killer smiles. She lost all control over her knees and felt herself falling. Luckily though someone grabbed ehr from behind before she fell to the ground. She smiled because she was so embarrassed. She closed her eys and got back to her feet to see that Snape had caught her. She sighed and decided that she was deal with him. "Are you ok?" He asked her. She nodded and muttered a thanks before leaving quickly.  
  
"Oy! Snape you going out with her?" Sirius asked. Snape turned a crimson color and decided to nod. Sirius looked taken aback. Snape smiled and left their table. "Is she really going out with him?" Sirius asked before cramming more food into his mouth. "I dont know, what does it matter?" Remus asked reading a book. Peter was trying to eat and read at the same time but couldnt accomplish such a huge complicated task. Sirius looked to James. James shrugged. "just wondering." He said sighing. He had liked her from the time he saw her but there was something about her that made him afraid. She was so shy and pretended to be invisible most of the time. He remembered when they first met, it was at Ollivanders.  
  
they were getting a wand and she was ahead of him. Her dad was beaming proud and she seemed bored and sad. He didnt know why but waited until it was his turn to get his wand. He was alone since his parents were off appeasing his little brother. He never liked his family they were too darka nd close minded. He watched this girl with facination as she did hand movements with her wand and each one was not for her. "Why dotn you try this." Mr. Ollivander said. She tried that one too but it still didnt work. Her dad looked at her face. "Sweetheart, please be at least a little happy, this is the chance for you to claim your heritage." He said. "I know. I just, i dont wanna go. I'm scared. I want to go back to America." She said. Her dad sounded like he was Welsh and she was obviously American by her accent. "This is where we live now. He will have a great time, Your Uncle is estatic that you are going." He siad. "Which brings me to another point, not only will i be away from you but i dont even know him." SHe said. She was trying another wand but it didnt work either. " You will get to know him, and have tons of new friends too. Please, go for me. YOu can come and visit on the holidays." The man said. Ashleigh finally nodded and turned to see Sirius standing there. He was rooted and couldnt help but stare into her eyes. They were green with specks of light brown, he was so close to her that he saw this. Her hair was blonde with natural brown highlights and she was realatively tall compared to him. He felt his stomach disappear as he stared into her eyes. He finally managed to turn away before she turned back to Mr. Ollivander. She tried one last wand and it was perfect. "Ahhhh, i see that you have sorceress blood within you. You will move on to do great things." He said while her dad was paying for the wand. Sirius was next as he stepped up and they left the shop.  
  
He came back to reality as his friends nudged him to follow them out of the great hall. They headed toward their first class, Charms with Professor Flitwick. For thier assignment they had to practice Disappearing and appearing charms, and he paired them up himself. He want to make sure that they actually did thier work this time. He paired Remus and Peter together, james and Lily together and Ashleigh and Sirius together.  
  
Ashleigh felt her knees go weak again but decided that she better get her work done, she was already embarrassed by earlier and tired on top of that.  
  
"Hi." He said coming up to her towards the corner of the room. "Hey." She said. "So how are you doing?" He asked. Her heart beat as his gorgeous face with his perfect voice said that. SHe loved his accent and the way he said things. "I'm ok and you?" She asked reading up on the charm again. "Pretty good. By the way i am Sirius." He said. "I know." She smiled at him, didnt he know? every knew about him.  
  
"Really?" He said smiling back. "Everyone knows you, and your pranks." She said. "Well, i dont like to brag but..." He said. "Then dont... lets get started." She said cutting him off. He felt a surge of anger and humiliation flow threw him. How dare she! he thought. The tried to do it and he got it sucessfully but she was still working on it. "No...no...no." He said coming up behind her. He put his arms over her arms and tried to get her to relax. "The spell wont work if you arent relaxed... Just relax." He said trying again. She finally started to relax in his arms. She loved the way he smelled and the way he held her. "Ok... now its Swish... and flick." He said going over the movement with her. She finally succeded in doing it. "Thanks." SHe said when he returned to his postion opposite her. He had on a nice smile and she was savoring the moments they just had.  
  
Snape was across the room paired up with Narcissa Black, she was worse than he thought. She was doing it all wrong and he coudlnt help her anyway. He kept glancing toward Ashleigh and Sirius. Sirius had his arms on her and they seemed to be getting close. Anger surged through his veins and all he wanted to do was kill Sirius for putting his filthy hands on her. "Your cousin better back off." Snape said absent mindedly. He didnt mean to say it out loud. "You like that little mudblood over there?" Narcissa said still concentrating on her wand handling. "She is not a mudblood." He said. Except he knew better her mom was part muggle and Ashleigh had muggle stuff with her when she came here. Like her CD player. She somehow bewitched it to work without power, just magic and he liked that idea. He knew everything about her. They used to be friends but when he asked her out she turned her attention elsewhere. "Her mom is a mudblood." Narcissa said. "Her mom is part sorceress." He said back. "So. Do you really think that anyone would smile upon the two of you?" She said. Snape thought about it and sighed a sad sigh before decided to help Narcissa.  
  
Ashleigh and Sirius had finiahed first so they had free time on their hands to talk. "So i hear you and Snape are goign out." Sirius said casually trying not to let her see that it bugged him. She laughed. "Me and Snape? No, we were friends in the 2nd year and he wanted more and i didnt." Ashleigh said playing with her wand. Sirius gaped at her. "So you guys arent going out?" He said confirming what he heard. She shook her head. "Nope, never." SHe said still twilling it around. "Wait why were you even friends with him?" Sirius asked curiously. She inhaled deeply. "I felt sorry for the guy, he wasnt very popular and you guys kept hexing him all the time. I thought if he had a friend he would be nicer. He was until he found out that i was part muggle." Ashleigh said. "So you just decided to go and hang with him? Because we were hexing him?" Sirius said. Ashleigh couldnt beleive her own ears this guys was so dense.  
  
"That was not the only reason, God the whole world does not revolve around you Sirius Black." SHe said. She knew she was treading on thin ice by insulting him and she knew that there wasnt a chance is she continued to be mean to him. "I'm sorry." He muttered. This caught her by surprise. "Your right, it doesnt revolve around me." He said looking down as if he was ashamed. She felt sorry thats she snapped at him with that comment. "No, i am sorry i'm jsut a little tired." She said yawning. That wasnt the excuse, it was her time of the month and she isnt getting any sleep lately. She felt horrible. But she wasnt going to tell him that. "So if your not with Snape then why would he say that you guys were a couple?" Sirius said looking up once more. Ashleigh's head whipped around to look at him. "What?!?!" She almost yelled. She couldnt beleive snape, how many times had she turned him down? How many times would she have to turn him down in order for him to get the picture? She thought. She shot snape a mad look and he knew immediately that she found out what he did earlier. Sirius looked from her face to Snape and knew that it wasnt true. The Snape had said that on purpose because he liked Ashleigh. So in order to get Snape mad Sirius grabbed Ashleigh's arma dn whirled her around to face him and then he kissed ehr right there in front of Snape and everyone. He didnt know why he was doing this but he just did. Ashleigh finally pulled away, tears in her eyes as she slapped him and ran out of the classroom. 


	2. Awakinging

Sirius didnt understand why she was crying and why she slapped him he wasnt that bad of a kisser, was he? James, Remus and Peter caught up with him. "Hey Mate... what happened?" James asked. "I dont know, i kissed her and she slapped me." He said. "Not to mention she was crying." Peter added. "Shut up wormtail." Sirius growled. "Well, maybe you are a bad kisser." Remus said and they all laughed. "I'll have you know that i have kissed plenty of girls and they think i am the best kisser." Sirius said. They all laughed again as they headed up to their common room.  
  
Ashleilgh was walking out of the common room as they were entering. She looked at Sirius and turned away with an embarassed look on her face. Sirius handed his books to James and raced after her. "Oy! Ash! Wait up." He yelled in the hall. Girls stoped to look at who the famous and talented Sirius Black was chasing. She finally slowed her pace and waited for him to catch up. "Hey... I'm sorry ok." He said when his breath finally caught up to him. SHe looked at him her face was flushed and she looked mad. "Sorry?!?! Sorry, your sorry! OMG! What you did was horrible!" She yelled and this time she didnt care who was watching. "I didnt know i was that bad of a kisser." He joked trying to lighten the mood. "Go away." She said. He grabbed her arm as she turned to leave. "Wait, at least let me talk to you." He said leading her out of the castle. She unwillingly followed. He took her to the lake where a few girls were sitting with thier feet in the water. He made sure that they were out of earshot before he started to explain.  
  
"Ashleigh, i kissed you because i knew Snape was watching and well... to get him mad." Sirius said looking the other way. "So i was a pawn in yout little war with Snape?" She asked she wasnt very happy with him right now. She had feelings for him and he kissed her but to get his enemy mad. "NO!" He said quickly before explaining more. "Your were not, dont you ever think that. I guess what i am trying to say is that.... I have... I guess i." But they were interuppted but Snape. "Excuse me, Ashleigh i need to talk to you." He said giving Sirius a look of utmost disguist. "WE are talking here. thank you." Sirius said trying to ignore him. "I need to talk to ashleigh." He said again. "go find yourself a toad to kiss." Sirius said before turing to her again.  
  
"Dont make me hex you Black." He said. Sirius truned around his wand pointed toward Snape's face. "I'll do the hexing if any..." Black said. Ashleigh go between them. "What is it Snape?" Ashleigh asked. Sirius backed down a little with Ashleigh in the middle. "I need to know why." Snape said. Ashleigh sighed. "Why what?" Ahsliegh asked. "Why wont you go out with me, i at least need a reason." He said. She didnt know what to tell him and then her dream popped into her head. "Because....because i am taken." She said and before she could stop them the words came flying out of her mouth. "Taken?!?! By who?" Snape asked outraged. "By..." She started to think of someone who would go along with it to help her. "By me." Sirius said jumping in front of her. He knew she didnt have anyone. She just didnt want to hurt someone even if it was someone who didnt deserve to live. "Your going out with him?" Snape asked. "Yes she is.... didnt you see us earlier?" Sirius asked and for the first time Ashleigh was relieved that the kiss happened. "Yeah.... but... she slapped you and ran out." Snape told him.  
  
"Well, thats cause she doesnt like snogging in public." Sirius said and his kissed her cheek. SHe tried to smile a genuine smile but it wasnt working. Snape eyed her. He muttered something under his breath and left. She felt bad for lying but she didnt want to tell him that she didnt like him like that. SHe didnt like him like that at all.  
  
"Why did you do that?" She asked ungratefully. "I thought i was helping you, sorry... next time i wont bother." He said walking away. "Sirius..." SHe said going after him and pulling him around. "Thanks.. that was sweet." SHe said and she kissed him lightly on the lips and walked off to the Great hall for the remainder of lunch.  
  
That night she had another session with Isabella. She was sneaking out of her dorm room and down into the common room. She didnt see the four boys under an invisablity cloak as she walked out of the portrait hole and continued down the hall way. Dumbledore made sure that all the teachers and ghosts knew about her sessions so she wouldnt be late by telling them an excuse. She walked down the hall ways thinking of all the things she had learned the night before. She was defineately going to be quized on them. SHe felt stronger and stronger each day. She was glad that she decided to come to Hogwarts after all. SHe walked out of the front doors and made her way to the forbidden forest. SHe still did not notice the four boys following her. She picked up her pace because she was going to be late. Once she got to a clearing a tall sorceress appeared. "You were almost late." She hissed at Ashleigh. Isabella disliked Ashleigh but had to continue with her lessons as a favor to Dumbledore. Ashleigh wasnt a full sorceress and that was the reason Isabella disliked her. "I... I'm sorry Ma'am." She said looking down. "Well look up! I cant see your eyes if they are down cast." She siad. Ashleigh dreaded this because Isabella could always read her mind if Ashleigh was expecting it. She thought her hardest against Isabella. Ashleigh looked up and was ready this time. She didnt want her to know about Sirius. Isabella looked into her eyes and bore into her mind. She saw the memories Ashleigh saw. She saw Sirius' face closing in as they shared their kiss in class. She was disguisted. "A boy!!" Isabella roared. Ashleigh almost fell to her knees. She tried her hardest to block her out. "How dare you! A boy! At your age..." Isabella said and she hit Ashleigh with an invisible whip. Ashleigh screamed as the pain of a thousand knives colliding with her back and she fell on her knees ready for another hit. She knew that she deserved it for kissing him. And even when he kissed her. The beating stopped and got up. Isabella looked at her. "I hope you learned your lesson..." Isabella said to her in a disguisted tone. "Yes ma'am." Ashleigh said walking back up to the castle.  
  
Sirius was outraged by the was Ashleigh was being treated. James and Remus had to hold Sirius back from helping Ashleigh. Everytime she screamed his heart twisted just a little more. He knew he cared about her and he never wanted to hear her scream like that ever. He followed the other guys back up to the castle and they raced ahead Ashleigh to get into the common room. They wanted to talk to her. They were sitting in front of the fire when Ashleigh came in. Three of them went up to theri dorm while Sirius hung back. "Hey." He said. "HI." A startled Ashleigh said. She was a little ditracted. He saw blood on her back. "Oh my gosh what happened?" He pretended. She looked at him and then at her shirt. And shrugged. "I dont know." Ashleigh said. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the fire. He picked up a few tricks from Madam Pompfrey and fixed Ashleigh's back. "Ashleigh dont pretend with me." Sirius siad. "What" She asked. "I know." He said. "Know what?" She asked. "I know about tonight." He said. "How." She said in a small voice. "We followed you into the forest. Why wont you tell someone, who is she?" Sirius asked. "Sirius please dont tell anyone." Ashleigh begged. "Who is she?" Sirius asked again. "She is my Sorceress tutor. And she just gets mad when i dont do it right, thats all." Ashleigh said. "So it is true? You are a sorcoress?" Sirius asked. Ashleigh nodded. She didnt want people to know. They would look at her differently like Sirius was doing now. "I think you should tell sommeone." Sirius finally said after a long pause. Ashleigh shook her head. She just couldnt. "Fine, then i will." He said. Ashleigh jumped up. "Sirius, please, if you cared about me, about my well-being.... you wouldnt tell a soul." Ashleigh siad with pleading eyes. Sirius looked into her eyes and nodded. He wanted to help her but couldnt. Not unless she wanted to be helped. "Thank you." She said looking into his deep blue eyes. "I think i like you." He said. She smiled. "The feeling is mutual." She said before she turned toward her dorm room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Ashleigh woke up breathing harder than ever. She looked around her and she was in her same old room in America again. She was haveing dreams of Sirius again. She loved him, no doubt about it. She slipped out of bed and pulled on a sweatshirt. It was the middle of winter and she was so cold. She pulled it over her head before heading downstairs to turn the heat up. She was alone in a big house. No protection nothing. She wasnt married. She couldnt marry after she knew she found her true love. She looked down at her right ring finger, still on there was the engagement ring Sirius gave her. She never took it off. She believed that was where she got her power. The cold mist from the ocean came and hit her in the face. She left her kitchen window open. She lived in a small town in Northern California right off the beach. She owned a store in the muggle and wizarding world. She was rich because of all the money her mom and dad had left her when they died. She missed her dad. Her mom wasnt the type of person to get to know but her dad used to be her life. She was stripped of every soul she ever loved. She needed a fresh start so she moved to America.  
  
Sirius was in his cell at Azkaban, the only two things that were keeping him going was the fact that he knew he was innocent and he knew that his one true love was still out there. Neither gave him happy thoughts so the dementors couldnt take that away from him. His love probably thought that he was quilty and he would never get out of Azkaban to avenge his innocence. The minister was walking past his cell when he caught sight of the paper. "Excuse me." Sirius said catching his attention he turned to look at Black and was amazed that he could still talk. "Can i have your paper if you are done with it? I like to do the little crosswords." Sirius said. The minister eyed him suspiciously. "very well, i dont see the harm in it." He said handing him the paper. Sirius thanked him and layed back down on his cot. On the first page he caught a little rat sitting on the shoulder of a boy. Peter! Sirius thought as raged coursed through his veins.  
  
Ashleigh sighed as she looked out the window. She loved the ocean, it was so great. She decided to go back to bed. What better way then warm. She kept her sweatshirt on and climbed under the covers. She looked into the mirro across from the bed. She had a few graying hairs in her blondish browning head of hair and her eyes lost their twinkle a long time ago. When she lost the one she loved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Ashleigh and her dad were working on an amulet to help the good against the dark side in this new found war. She was scared that her dad might be a target but he soon washed those thoughts away. After all Lord Voldermort was afraid of Dumbledore and they were related, though no one knew. They worked most of the summer except one night. Ashleigh invited Sirius over to meet her dad. They had become more close and friendly. She really really liked him and he liked her too. Sirius walked into thier house with a rose for Ashleigh. It was a magical rose that lasted an eternity. The smell radiating at all times. She loved it instantly. He shook her fathers hands when they were introduced. "Hello sir." Sirius said. He knew that he would have to pass approval of her father before she would consider going out with him. It was summer and they were about to start thier 7th and final year at Hogwarts. "Good evening. I hear that you like my daughter." He said. Sirius hadnt expected this to come up so soon. "Yes, i do. Your daughter is a wonderful person, brite, talented, beautiful and very nice." Sirius said he had practiced his speech for hours in front of his magical mirror at some points the mirror would yell out fat chance! "Ok, well come on in." He said eying this man who loved his daughter. He saw it in the boys eyes. He loved her and she loved him. "You have a nice house." Sirius said. "Thanks. Ashleigh decorated it." He said. Sirius smiled when Ashleigh returned from putting the rose in her room. "Come and sit. I made dinner." Ashleigh said. Sirius and her father followed her and sat down at a dining room table. Sirius had never met such a person. A true and powerful wizard with Muggle contraptions. They all ate dinner when Sirius and her father got onto the subject of politics. After that died down Ashleigh's father asked about his heritage. "I'm a Black sir." Sirius said ashamed of his name. Her dad looked at her and then back to Sirius. "A Black? Well... not what i expected. Isnt your family a family of purebloods?" Her father asked. Sirius nodded. "And arent they supporting the Dark Lord?" He said. Sirius nodded. "hmmmm." Her father said. "But sir, i am ashamed of my family i am nothing like them. I hate them, i wish i didnt have their name or thier blood. They make me look bad. I am not. I am differnet." Sirius said. Her father looked into his eyes and nodded. "Very well. I beleive you. I am going back to work you guys behave." He said shaking Sirius' hand. "Glad to meet you... Ashleigh talks highly of you." He said and then he kissed Ashleigh on the forhead before he left them alone. "I think that went well." Ashleigh said laughing. He smiled at her. He loved her laugh and her beautiful features.  
  
"Ash.... I think... i mean I know... I love you." He whispered those last three words effortlessly. She was the one who stopped breathing. She wasnt expecting this. SHe nodded. "The feeling is mutual.... I love you too." SHe said and they kissed one another. 


	3. First Love

Asheligh woke up from her dream by the sound of sea gulls and a fog horn in the distance. She sleepily opened her eyes. The sunlight was creeping in through the window. It wasnt all the way up to her chest yet so she guessed it was around 6 o clock. She got up and changed into jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. It was her morning attire. She went downstairs and put the coffee on. She went upstairs and stripped of her clothes once more, turning on the shower head to take a quick morning shower. It was cold and she wanted to get into the warm shower as soon as possible. She put her hand under the nozzle and felt the temperature and it felt perfect. Just warm enough to warm her up but not too warm to burn her. After she washed her hair she wrapped a towel around her and proceeded to her room. She grabbed her laundry basket and walked down to the laundry room on the first floor. She hated being all alone in this big house. She hated it so much. She started pushing her laundry into the washer. She had too much dirty laundry.  
  
"I should really cut down on my laundry." She muttered to herself. She walked back upstairs and set her basket down. It was amazing how much laundry she had for just one person. Walking stairs the aroma of coffee hit her face. She loved the smell of coffee early in the morning.  
  
"I should just give up on clothes altogether and walk around naked huh? Allie?" SHe said talking to her tabby cat. She had a few pets around the house. A Siberian Husky, an Owl, A cat and a few hampsters. She took pity on the cat cause it was a stray. She gave it a god home too.  
  
"I wouldnt mind." A voice came from behind her. She screamed and turned around. Standing in front of her was a man with dark dangly tangled greasy hair that made her think of Snape. But he had blue eyes that made her think of Sirius.  
  
"W... Who... who are you?" She said her voice barely audible.  
  
"It's me... Sirius." He said and then Ashleigh fainted. The man she has loved all her life was right in front of her. Before she hit the floor he caught her and held her close.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Ashleigh walked through the barrier of 9 and 3/4 and out onto the busy platforms of the train station. She noticed that her dad was late and that didnt bother her in the least bit. He was busy and she knew it. Over the summer they were developing something to help good magic against bad magic. her father let her in on the information and she knew it all to well. It was all very intriguing. And she guessed that her father just got caught up in his work again. It was a special task of working for the Order of the Pheonix. Dumbledore was in charge and her dad was figuring out ways to make magic an advantage to the good side. He walked Ashleigh through every step. She was home once again for Christmas break and she loved the fact that she was going home. That for 2 weeks she wouldnt have to see Isabella or anyone else. Just her dad. Sirius came up behind her.  
  
"Hey, where's your dad?" He asked her. She shrugged.  
  
"Maybe he just got caught up with his work." Ashleigh said walking toward the main street.  
  
"Well, let me walk you home. Please." He said. Ashleigh sighed. this guys really likes me. she thought.  
  
"Ok," Ashleigh said and they walked all the way to her house. They were in such deep discussion that she didnt know and neither did he that there was the dark mark right above her house. They walked through the door.  
  
"Come on. Meet my dad." She said excited.  
  
"I met him already." Sirius said.  
  
"I know, but he liked you so much i am sure that he will love to see you again." Ashleigh said as she dropped her trunk on the floor and leaded Sirius up the stairs to her dad's room. The door was slightly ajar. She knocked on the door softly.  
  
"Dad..." She said slowly walking in. He was lying on his bed not moving. Her breath was catching as she advanced onto the scene. Her dad lay there eyes wide open with terror inside them. She couldnt breathe. Sirius caught her from behind and slowly laid her down on the floor. He then went to the bed to check if he was really dead. A single tear made its way down his face. He immediately sent an owl to Dumbledore and then he helped Ashleigh through her tough time. He couldnt beleive that he was dead and all he could do for Ashleigh was hold her as she cried. Ashleigh Loved Sirius more than she ever loved him. He was there for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Sirius laid her on the sofa and stepped back. he didnt know what to do. This wasnt like the time she lost her dad, this was different. He came to see her and she passed out. He probably caused her so much pain and anguish over the years. He felt horrible, at this time she might have already got married again and he was intruding. But all he knew was he had to see her one last time and he had to know for sure that she was alright. He needed to be with her and he wanted to be there for her. He loved her, and he had to make sure that she knew. She started to wake up and he backed away more. He didnt want another reaction like before.  
  
"Sirius?" She mumbled. He reached out to her and grabbed her hand gently.  
  
"I'm here." He said to her. She looked over to him and looked into his ever so familar deep blue eyes. She could see worry within them. She tried but to no avail she fell back, she was weak and she couldnt figure out why. Maybe it was because this man in front of her was her one and true love. Her husband, her lover, the other part of her.  
  
"How... I thought... what about... HOw could you." Ashleigh mumbled but never got out a full sentence. She had so many questions. He sighed, once again he was to explain himself he hated explaining himself. He felt smothered and like he was back in his parents house, them asking about him all the time.  
  
"I'll explain later." He said helping her off the couch. She pulled back violently.  
  
"NO!" She yelled at him. He looked surprised and his ever so familar eyes disappeared and were replaced with dark hollow eyes. She felt fear go through her body but was replaished with anger. How dare he! She thought. he comes in here expecting me to do god knows what and not even explain. The man who betrayed his best friend and ruined a innocent baby's life. This man betrayed her also.  
  
"Ashleigh, i cant explain right now." He said.  
  
"Why?!" She demanded.  
  
"Because... fine i will." he said giving up. He couldnt say no to her. He just couldnt.  
  
"I escaped from Azkaban..." He started ignoring the look or horror on her face.  
  
"Why are you here?!" She demanded again, finding a new found strength in her.  
  
"Listen ok, i cant have you intreuppting me. Questions after.... I escaped and i came here to see you. I needed to make sure that you were ok. I love you Ashleigh and i always will... I never ever hurt Lily or James. I never sold them out. I traded last minute with Peter. Not because i was scared but because i thought that it would throw Voldermort off the scent. I didnt want to endanger you. We were newly weds we didnt even get to have our honeymoon. I wanted to run away with you. James understood me and agreed. And then Peter turned and told Voldermort. I swear, if i knew it was him who was the traitor i wouldnt have traded. I would have given my life up for the Potters' you know that." Sirius said.  
  
"I know." She said quietly.  
  
"God, i have missed you." He whispered tucking somme stray hair behind her ear. His touch made her tingle all inside. How she missed his soft touch and his love.  
  
"I've missed you too." She said to him trying not to saying anything at all. She was still taking in everything he said.  
  
"Asheligh... I came here to see if you were... well, if you moved on." He said looking her in the eyes. She got a horrible look on her face. He thought for sure that she was taken now. That look meant something and she was hiding it.  
  
"Do you really think that after 12 years i just give up like that? Sirius i never stopped loving you and never will stop. Sirius Black i love you and i want to be with you and i never once cheated on while you were in Azkaban." He had a smile on and then he winced when he heard Azkaban.  
  
"I love you too. My love for you and the fact that i knew i was innocent were the only things keeping me going in There." He said making a point of not saying the name. She smiled at him and thier faces came closer and closer. His lips touche her and she felt a lifting sensation. She loved him and his sweet butterfly kisses. He picked her up, he was still strong after 12 years of not enough food. He pulled her up still kissing her and carring her up the stairs to her room. She used her magic to turn on her CD player and Your body is a Wonderland by John Mayer started to play he broke the kiss and looked around smiling at her. He loved her so much and all he wanted to to take her right there and then.  
  
He laid her gently on her bed and took off his robes he had on some clothes under them. Ashleigh gazed upo at him, although most of his built had left and his shoulders shagged a bit she still loved the way he looked. It was like she was looking at him for the first time. He laid on top of her and started to kiss her again, butterfly kisses all down her neck. She felt a rush go through her body renewing every old cell in there and replacing them with the 17 year old Ashleigh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Asheligh and Sirius had been going out for a year, longer then James and Lily actually. But they had been going out in secret. For Asheligh's sake, she couldnt go to her sorceress classes with Isabella knowing about Sirius. Sirius understood too. The were now of age and Dumbledore took Ashleigh in under his wing. She was actually spending her summer in the castle. She got to learn more about the castle and a lot about the teachers that stayed behind also. They were kind to her becuase of her past and what happened to her father. She knew all to well what their 'good' intentions were. They made small talk with her and occasionally she would be let to go and wonder around the school. Her uncle told her that there were many wonders in the school that even he didnt know about. But she doubted that. Her Uncle knew everything.  
  
"Uncle Dumbledore..." Ashleigh said one night, the night she finally wanted to ask. He had waited patiently for her to open up and never pushed her.  
  
"Yes dear?" He said. She looked at him. He was so nice to her and he didnt have to be.  
  
"Did my dad finish." She asked wondering about all the documents and all the work he did before he died.  
  
"WHy do you ask?" He asked her with a questioning look.  
  
"Because i guess i would like to know if my dad died for something that he accomplished. He always wanted to accomplish things, never leave anything undone was what he always said." Ashleigh said.  
  
"Yes he did finish." Dumbledore said the twinkle back in his eye.  
  
"Are you going to use it?" Ashleigh asked.  
  
"I dont know. We are discussing it." He said.  
  
"I would gladly give up my life for it to work.? Ashleigh said.  
  
"Why would you do that?" He asked calmly.  
  
"Because thats what it needs, someone loyal to give up thier life." Ashleigh said.  
  
"Yes, well i will not allow you to do such a thing." He said  
  
"But..." She started. He raised his hand to stop her.  
  
"I will not let you give up your life no more than i will let Voldermort win this war." Dumbledore said.  
  
"But its my life... it would benefit everyone." Ashleigh lied.  
  
"Excatly... your LIFE... just live it." He said. Ahsleigh sighed. She didnt want to talk anymore.  
  
"Ashleigh, there are people that love you.... If i am not mistaken i beleive a young Mr. Black has quite a big crush on you. Not just a crush. Love. He loves you and i am sure he would not want to lose you." Dumbledore said. Ashleigh nodded and left his office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Ashleigh lay in his arms completely naked, both of them out of breath. She felt great, rejuvenated. New and reborn. All she wanted was him. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Why?" She simply asked. Nothing succedding it.  
  
"Why what?" He asked confused.  
  
"WHy did you leave, i waited. I waited a long time." Ashleigh said quietly.  
  
"I was coming and then i felt James die and i knew they were in trouble. So i went to see that happened. They were dead." He said tears streaking his face.  
  
"Why switch then? we could have ran away together we had everything planned... our house, our business. our new names." Ashleigh said dreaming once again of what may never be.  
  
"I wanted you to be safe. I needed you to be safe. I didnt wnat you to get hurt." Sirius said .  
  
"I can protect myself." Ashleigh said stubbornly. He remembered her stubborn attitude all too well.  
  
"Yes you can, but i want to protect you." He said. Enjoying a moment with her.  
  
"I have to get to work." SHe said getting up. He pulled her back down and got on top of her again. that same rush went through her. He kissed her lightly on the lips nad the kiss deepened. She loved him. SHe thought.  
  
"Call in sick." He said.  
  
"I cant, i own the place. I have to get things in order before i go to Hogwarts." Ashleigh siad. Sirius suddenly stopped.  
  
"HOgwarts?" He said.  
  
"Yeah, i need to see my Uncle. Every year i go there for about a week. I saw Sirius. He's beautiful. He has His mothers eyes and he looks EXACTLY like James. Its uncanny." Ashleigh said.  
  
"Has he met you." He asked. Ashleigh shook her head no.  
  
"Oh, are you going to tell Dumbledore that we met.?" Sirius asked. Ashleigh shook her head again.  
  
"Ok." He said.  
  
"Are you going to stay here? You can, i have food in the fridge and i have clothes for you and a warm bed." SHe pointed out.  
  
"No, i have to go to Hogwarts... Peter is there." Sirius said and his eyes got dark and hollow again.  
  
Ashleigh arrived at hogwarts by floo powder and so did Sirius, in dog form. She led him to a corner when she heard someone coming. He could blend in well with the shadows, because he was so black. Dumbledore walked in and he smiled when he saw Ashleigh. He crossed the room and kissed her on both cheeks and then held her back by her shoulders to look at her. She was holding her cat. She left her dog with her neighbor and tolf her owl to meet her here.  
  
"You look wonderful." He said hugging her again she smiled and followed him to her room.  
  
"As do you Uncle." She said as she dropped her trunk in her room. She looked around it was always the same, she loved it that way. No change was great.  
  
"Well, i will let you get settled in Ashleigh. Dinner will be in 2 hours. wonder, have fun. Be yourself." He said with a small wink.  
  
"Yes sir." She said with a small chuckle. She unpacked and walked around her room, she loved it the way it was. She missed being able to come to Hogwarts and not be afraid on her life. She wanted to just escape the way things had turned out and relive what she had lost.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Ashleigh, Sirius, James, Lily, Remus and Peter were all gathered in front of the Order of the Phoenix. Each one had to sign a contract stating that they understood that there would be consequences, loses and such. Asheligh didnt care, she had lost almost everything already. James was the same way except that his best friends and his wife were the only things left for him. Ashleigh felt sorry for him but she knew she shouldnt have. They were all being inspected, they had spent 6 months in a training facility working hard. They had a lot to do before they would get out onto the feild. Ashleigh loved this type of work it made her feel great she could actually use her sorcesess powers. She didnt have to limit herslef.  
  
"Ashleigh Cox..." Albus Dumbledore said he was beaming and so was her Great Great Great grandfather, Aberforth Dumbledore. Ashleigh stepped forward and they handed her a quill and she signed her name to the long list of Order members. A few people clapped while other just stared at her. Not a lot of oder members liked the fact that she was part sorceress. She handed the quill back and took her seat among the rest.  
  
"Sirius Black." Dumbledore called. Sirius went through the same routine as did the rest. Not a lot of members clapped for Sirius, Remus or Peter. People were very dubious baout trusting them. Ashleigh walked up to Sirius.  
  
"From what i hear, your an Order member... Is it true?" She said with a playful dreamy look on her face. He smiled at her.  
  
"Where do you hear this from?" He asked playing along.  
  
"O. A lil, Ol fairy told me." She said and they both laughed he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer.  
  
"Can you trust this fairy?" He asked. His lips just inches away from her.  
  
"I dunno, he's never been wrong yet." Ashleigh said.  
  
"Ah.." Sirius said and he kissed her. That night they celebrated. They had sex for the first time and it was great. She moved in with Sirius after that. 


	4. Meeting Harry

There was a knock at her door. She was startled out of her dream. She got up groggily and opened the door to reveal the dog form of Sirius. SHe quickly let him and shut the door. He transformed into human Sirius.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked her. She nodded.  
  
"You should be careful. You might get caught." She said. He nodded slowly before he touched her hair.  
  
"Not now, you need to get out of site. Do you know any thing?" She asked. And then there was another knock on her door again. He quickly dashed under her four poster bed. She composed her self and opened the door to reveal a smiling Remus. A very old smiling Remus.  
  
"Remus!" She said and she flung her arms around him. They had gotten really close while they went to school, when he was studying in the library, so was she. They ended up being study buddy and she loved hanging out with him. He was like her older brother. the older brother she never had. And when he found out that Sirius and Ashleigh were a couple he was a little jealous but understood.  
  
"God, I have missed you so much Ash. I am so glad that we get to see each other for a whole week. Maybe more." She smiled as he said this and then she heard a small growl come from under her bed. She knew that Sirius was getting jealous and it made her smile more.  
  
"Lets go down to dinner." Ashleigh said shutting the door on Sirius and leaving. She didnt want him to get caught and had to talk to Remus to convince him that Sirius was innocent. Remus knew about Sirius' animal form and would reconize him instantly.  
  
"So how have you been?" She asked him. He sighed.  
  
"This is my first job in 5 years. It's horrible trying to find work. I'm just living off my family's old fortune. Or whats left of it." Ashleigh felt sorry for him. She wanted to help him. She had offered him a job at her wizard shop but he politely declined.  
  
"I'm sorry." SHe said.  
  
"Dont worry about it. At least i have one now." He said hugging her again. They walked into the great hall together and when Dumbledore saw her he beamed again. he was so proud ofhis neice. They reached the high table and she started to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Dumbledore." Ashleigh said politely taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Well, i see you found your way." He said his eyes still twinkling.  
  
"How can i forget about the great hall?" Ashleigh asked and then everyone started eating. She put some Shepard's Pie and Spotted Dick on her plate. She loved English food. She grew up on it and her favorite was Shepard's Pie. Lupin sat on the other side of her and they talked a mile a minute but sometimes she caught her eyes wondering toward Harry. He looked so much like his father. It was amazing. he was looking up at her too. So she decided that she would listen in on thier convo. It was one of her special talents.  
  
"Who is she?" Harry asked breaking eye contact with her.  
  
"She is Headmaster Dumbledore's Neice." Fred said stuffing his mouth.  
  
"He has a neice?!?!" Harry, Ron, And Hermione said aloud. Ashleigh silently chuckled to herself.  
  
"Yeah. She is also Black's wife, or maybe ex i dont know if she gave up on him. Obviously she isnt into the dark arts. like him." George said. How did they know this, Ashleigh wondered.  
  
"How do you know she isnt into the Dark Arts?" Harry asked the twins. he didnt like Black and didnt like his wife either.  
  
"look, at her. She defineately isnt into dark arts." Fred and George said together.  
  
"Looks are sometimes decieving." Harry said ended the conversation and going back to his meal.  
  
After dinner Ashleigh made Remus walk with her so they could talk. But she first went to her room to put on something warmer. Sirius was waiting curled up on her bed sleeping happily. WHen he heard the door open he jumped. She turned around and locked her door. "Alahomora." He turned into human form. Then he looked at her. "What?" She asked.  
  
"You still like him dont you?" Sirius accused  
  
"What? No, i love you.... you know that." Ashleigh said laughing it off. Remus was her friend, nothing more.  
  
"DO you?" Sirius said in a quiet barely there voice.  
  
"Yes i do. you know that." Ashleigh said putting on her sweat shirt.  
  
"Where are you going." Sirius asked.  
  
"To clear your name with at least two people while i am here." Ashleigh said waising her wand again. God, its been so long since she used a wand.  
  
"With who?" He asked.  
  
"Remus and Dumbledore." Ashleigh said.  
  
And then she left and continued to the great hall to meet remus. She saw Harry lurking around under his invisible cloak. SHe smiled to herself. She knew he would follow her around. Then maybe he would learn the truth. She saw a smiling remus standing next to the door.  
  
"Ok, one walk of the grounds. and then i need some sleep." He said. She laughed.  
  
"You?! Sleep? outragoues." She said and she took his arm in hers and they started to walk. After about a minute or walking in silence Ashleigh decided to break the silience.  
  
"I know what you are going to say." He said so she wouldnt waste her breath.  
  
"I hate it when you do that. It's like you can read my mind." And they both laughed.  
  
"YOu know he is innocent." Asheligh said  
  
"No, what i know is that he betrayed me and my friends and killed 13 people." Remus said.  
  
"Remus, do you honestly think that he could kill 13 people?" Ashleigh asked.  
  
"Yes, i do. He almost killed Snape." Ashleigh looked down at her wet shoes. She knew that he had almost killed Snape and if it hadnt have been for James, Snape would be dead and it would be on Remus' concious.  
  
"Look, i just need you to know that looks are decieving." She said as she started to walk away.  
  
"And others are right on the dot." Remus whispered as she was heading back up to the castle. She could see Harry looking at her in disbeleief and Dumbledore was upstairs looking on from his office window. She was going to stay faithful to Sirius, she has for these last 12 years and she wasnt going to quit now. SHe loved her husband.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Ashleigh and Sirius lived in the same exact flat as each other but Ashleigh made sure that they had different rooms just in case Dumbledore decided to "pop" in unexpectedly. They had a great time together, they were in love. They always had been, but were too shy and stubborn to admit it. She cooked some American and English meal because Sirius couldnt cook. One night Ashleigh decided to teach Sirius how to make Shepards Pie.  
  
"No! Sirius..." She said laughing as he tried to feed her some mashed potatoes but she wouldnt eat them so it ended up on her face. He laughed at her too so she kissed hima nd he had it on him too. They spent the night goofing around, playing with each others hair and such. She was lying in his arms playing with his finger nails. She loved his finger nails, they were so perfect. Long and fitting, she wanted to just hold his hand forever. He was staring down at her. Nothing in this world could tear him away from her. He loved her.  
  
"Ash..." He whispered. She looked up from his fingers.  
  
"Yeah?" She said in her sexy yet girlish voice. He loved that voice. Just the sound of that voice wiped all worry from his mind.  
  
"I love you... and i think we should make a pact." He siad. She smiled.  
  
"I love you too... but what kind of pact?" She asked him.  
  
"A pact to say that we will always be together, no matter where the other one is we will still be a couple... ok?" He said. She thought about it and then nodded.  
  
"ok." SHe said and then they kissed. Her kisses were like a 1000 galleons each. He loved her and she loved him, nothing else in the world matter other then them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
On Halloween day Ashleigh woke up and realized that she hadnt seen Sirius since before she spoke to Remus on thier walk. He must have left the room. Oh well, she thought, let him deal with his own mood swings. She got up and strecthed. It was probably time for breakfast but she decided to skip it and run into the forbidden forest. She had remembered some of her lessons with Isabella as she ran pass the clearing that they used to take place at. She inhaled deeply and started to jog. It was a cold morning and in less than 20 hours she would lose her powers for 24 hours.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
"As you know, for 24 hours out of every year all the sorceress' in the world have no power what so ever. Even the strongest sorceress loses her power. All of us run and hide to make sure that we are protected. You have Dumbledore to protect you each and every year. You are also part wizard so you have that type of power with you. That is why you must focus on both of your strengths. Both Sorecess and wizard." Isabella told her on the night of Halloween.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
She finished her jog and arrived back in the castle. The halls were deserted except for a few students trying to make it to class. She laughed a small laugh as she saw one girl gossiping to another in the corner by the window. She remembered when she used to do that too. Lily and her did it all the time. She wasnt looking at where she was going and she bumped into someone. She looked down and saw that it was Harry. He looked some what alarmed.  
  
"Sorry..." he said trialing off.  
  
"Thats o..." But she couldnt finish because Snape appeared out of no where. He stared at Ashleigh and then at Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter it seems that you are skipping class." He said with a disguisted look on his face.  
  
"Actually... silly me... i was talking to him and forgot that his class had started." Ashleigh said covering for Harry.  
  
"Even so the bell should have rang and he should have known." Snape said. Ashleigh glared at him.  
  
"Remus wanted to speak with Harry so i waited until everyone was in class until i brought him to Remus." Ashleigh said lieing she wasnt going to let Snape with this.  
  
"Why would Professor Lupin want him? Does it have something to do with your dearest friend?" Snape asked a flicker of a smirk on his face.  
  
"No, i have no idea what you are referring too." Ashleigh said.  
  
"Oh really? i know you are hiding him. I know you helped him." Snape said.  
  
"Snape your evil... not the friend i used to know in school..." Ashleigh said grabbing harry by the shoulders and directing them to Professor Lupin's office.  
  
"Oh and Mr. Potter, ten points from Gryfindor." Snape said as they were walking away. They arrived in Mr. Lupin's office. He seemed both surprised and pleased to see the both of them.  
  
"Ashleigh? Harry?" He said.  
  
"I had to save him from Snape's wrath." Ashleigh siad shrugging. He laughed. Harry smiled. Harry was able to run to class with a late note from Professor Lupin. The whole time he was wondering about Ashleigh. He knew that she was his godmother and yet he didnt have enough guts to tell her.  
  
Ashleigh caught a glimpse of soemthing black in the corner of her eye and saw that it was Sirius. He was in the corner of her room. She locked her door again with her simple spell. And he turned into human Sirius. She felt a rush of love flow through her.  
  
"I love you." She said breathlessly. He smiled.  
  
"I love you too." He said. She smiled and they hugged. they just held each other for the longest time. 


	5. Grimwald place

After a week at Hogwarts she left Sirius and went home, She was sort of scared to leave him, she didnt want to. But if she stayed Professor Dumbledore would be suspicious. SHe arrived back at home and was greeted by her dog bounding up to her. Her friend Sewlena was in the kitchen preparing his dinner.  
  
"You're back!" She squeled giving Ashleigh a huge hug.  
  
"And glad to be back too. I missed it here." Ashleigh said. She settled down in her house after her friend had left. This was where she belonged. This was her home, her life. She never thought it would change.  
  
Two years later she was still haveing dreams about Sirius hoping beyond hope that he was ok. She had him visit occasionally and they wrote to each other all the time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Asheligh was lying in Sirius' arms. He looked at her adoringly. They had just got back from Lily and James' wedding. Love was in the air and they felt that they needed to move to the next step in thier lives. They had countless talks about it and although they were both scared to settle down they wanted to be together for ever.  
  
"Sirius, lets settle down." Ashleigh said.  
  
"Settle down? I thought we talked about this." Sirius said sighing heavily. He didnt want to settle down yet, he loved her but he wanted to be free.  
  
"Sirius, we have been together for about 2 and a half years now." Ashleigh whined.  
  
"But, why settle, we have such a great life now." Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius Orion Black! The only reason you dont want to get married is because you want to be able to go to other girls." Ashleigh yelled at him getting up from his arms and sitting across from him.  
  
"Asheligh that is not the reason... I swear." Sirius sighed again, he wasnt the commitment type.  
  
"Oh really, could have fooled me. You know what, maybe we need time apart. I am going to my Uncle's house! Good bye Sirius Black." She siad leaving his flat. She was gone. And he wanted her back so bad. She didnt come back until a week later, and that was to just get her stuff and leave again. He missed her, this was the longest fight they had ever had. They saw each other at the Order meetings but everytime he tried to talk to her she ignored him or walked away. One night they couldnt escape each other. Lily and James locked them in a room together and took away thier wands.  
  
"Now look what you did!" Ashleigh yelled at him. Everyone in the Order was downstairs listening to everything they said. Even Dumbledore was there to see it.  
  
"I didnt do anything! None of this would have happened if you didnt try to ignore me!" He yelled back.  
  
"I wasnt trying i was! And the only reason i was ignoring you was because you needed SPACE! You and your commitment problems! I am not going to waste my life on you! I am a womana nd a very attractive one at that! I can get any guy i want!" She yelled at him. She was red in the face and he was just as mad and red.  
  
"Dammit Ashleigh! Why are you doing this?!?!" He yelled.  
  
"Because i need to know that you are there for me. I dont need you messin around behind my back!" She yelled at him again.  
  
"I would never mess around behind your back you know that." He said softly.  
  
"Sirius, why wont you marry me?!?!" She said a little softer.  
  
"Because, you are already my weakness..." He said.  
  
"A weakness, when are you going to get it through your head?!?!?! I am not a weakness, he cant hurt me... why would marrying me, make me any more of a weakness to you?" She asked softly now.  
  
"Because, just in case we have a kid. I dont want to be like James' father. I am commited to the Order, a baby and you would make me a little less commited, i dont want to put you in danger." Sirius said lowering his voice exceptionally.  
  
"Sirius, lets get married, i have been dreaming about us having kids for ever, i want to have your kids." Ashleigh said.  
  
"Lets wait until after the war." He said.  
  
"To have kids, but lets get married now." She told him sternly. He started to shake his head no.  
  
"Either that or we... i mean... i have to move on. I'm getting older, who knows when we die?" Ashleigh said softly. He lowered his head and the looked up at her. He kissed her.  
  
"Ok, lets get married, no kids until after the war though." He said and Ashleigh kissed him back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Ashleigh had been called back to London by Dumbledore. He was contacting all of the old order member and he didnt hesitate to call her. She sold both her businesses and kept her house as a safe get away. She packed what she would need and moved into Grimwald place. Again she would be living with Sirius. She grabbed her dog and cat and her owl. The hampsters had died a year ago. SHe arrived there and was greeted by Sirius' smiling face.  
  
"Hi." She said. she loved looking at him. SOme of his old features came back as she stared at him and she ushered her into the house. It was grima nd dank and she didnt like it. It really sucked. His mother was screaming out insults as she walked in.  
  
"Filty Mudbloods." She screamed and Sirius pulled the curtain over the portrait.  
  
"You need to get rid of that." Ashleigh laughed as she walked in further into the house.  
  
"I am trying. YOu are the first to arrive. The weasleys should arrive soon though." He said and she nodded. He showed her to his room.  
  
"We are sharing a room?" She questioned.  
  
"I didnt think you would mind, but if you perfer another room..." He said. Ashleigh shook her head and she laid down on his bed. it was a long journey, She had to come the muggle way to insure that no one was following. He left her room and a wave of sadness over came her. shleigh felt most the feelings of happiness leave her. Managing a ghost of smile she was sitting on the bed and looking blankly at the wall she didn't see Sirius walk into the room again.  
  
"What's wrong," he asks as he makes his way toward her.  
  
Not even looking at him, "nothing," she dismiss.  
  
Feeling the bed drip under the additional weight "it's not nothing," he growls "you were happy then all the sudden you withdrawal. So tell me."  
  
Groaning "I said it's nothing," pushing up off the bed, two steel like bands whip her around until she was flat on her back staring into the eyes of a very determined Sirius Black.  
  
Pulling her hands, he gently grips them as he places them above her head "now I want the truth. What's wrong?"  
  
Struggling against his hold, he narrows his eyes as he leans forward "I can make this very," kissing the side of her jaw "very," kissing the point just below her ear "hard for you," licking a small patch on her neck before bellowing gently "to not answer me."  
  
Making a trail of kisses on her neck "so Ash," he whispers in her ear, as she releases a softy moan "what's the problem?"  
  
Licking her lips, she tries again to say nothing until Sirius goes back to work, "Voldermort," no reaction, "Kretcher," still no reaction, trying several other things he finally hits it when he whispers "being here." She whimpers trying to move away, smiling snugly "what's the problem with being here?"  
  
Groaning "I dont like change you know that."  
  
Confused "Ashleigh, you have changed immensely since we graduated. why dont you like this change?"  
  
"Icant be who i am, who i am used to being now. I am your wife and i have been but before it wasnt us again in a house. In any house. I am so used to my routine." she mutters. She saw hurt on his face and soon turned to leave. She didnt want to hurt him and she knew she just did.  
  
Laughing Sirius kisses her hard on the mouth before saying "that's not a problem worst comes to worst I'll kick you out of my house and you will be forced to go back home." He said and he kissed her again. Before letting her go to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Dumbledore was at thier wedding only in case something bad happened. They didnt have a big wedding, Only Remus, Lily, And James could make it. They basically eloped. She didnt care, she was finally Sirius' bride. And on that day after the wedding they partied. And then Lily and James announced that Lily was pregnant and Sirius and Ashleigh were to be named the godparents. They reception party wqas small and beautiful. Sirius didnt want to invite his family and Ashleigh didnt have anyone but her Uncle and Great Great Great grandfather. They all gave their blessing and they went home for thier honeymoon. Sirius carried her through the door and he laid her down on the bed. He started to kiss her on the lips and worked his way down to her neck. He left small butterfly kisses on her neck and kissed her collorbone. He kissed her harder and harder trying to take off her jeans. She didnt want a wedding dress and he didnt wear a suit. it was very simple. He started to unbutton her shirt and after every button he left sweet kisses. He reached her navel and kissed it too, working his way down to her underwear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Ashleigh woke up and walked quietly down the stairs to the kitchen. There were other people here besides Sirius, she could sense it. She entered the kitchen to find a seated Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, and a very stressed and tired Lupin. Sirius was getting butterbeers for everyone.  
  
"Well, good evening sleepyhead." Sirius said smiling broadly at her. She looked around the table again and she didnt see Harry. Maybe it was just too early in the holidays for him to leave the Dursleys.  
  
"Yeah, its a long journey." She said and she made Lupin stand up. She gave him a huge long hug. She loved him like a very dear friend. He hugged her back. She smiled at Kingsley.  
  
"Nice to see you healthly." He said in his deep voice. He was a big softy and very unlike his appearance.  
  
"Its great to see you again." She said smiling. She hugged him as she released Lupin. She then hugged Mad eye moody. "I missed your ways Moody." SHe said laughing.  
  
"And we missed you." He said sitting back down. She looked at Tonks. She was new but Ashleigh had met her once before.  
  
"You have grown up to be a beautiful woman." Ashleigh said. to her.  
  
"Thanks." She said back slightly blushing.  
  
"Arthur, Molly. You guys are still the best couple i have ever seen." She said giving Molly a hug. She saw all the Weasley kids and her eyes got wide.  
  
"Surely this isnt all of them... right?" Asheligh asked. Molly blushed and shook her head no.  
  
"Of course not dear. Bill, Charlie and P-p-Percy... are not here yet." Molly said on the verge of tears. Ashleigh knew she said something wrong but didnt know what.  
  
"Dont worry dear." Mr. Weasley said disregarding Ashleigh's sorry expression. He knew she didnt know what she did to make Molly so upset.  
  
"Ashleigh..." Sirius said. Ashleigh went over to him and hugged him also. She could smell his natural fragurance and it made her feel more at ease. Her cat came up to her and started to crawl up her leg. It was really a kitten it didnt grow larger than a foot an a half and she loved it. She picked up the cat.  
  
"this is Ashleigh Cox, she is another member of the Order and she will be staying here." Sirius said. Ashleigh looked around and the kids said "hi" she smiled and waved back. If only they knew she thought to herself.  
  
"I got into a fight with your dog again." Sirius said showing his arm which was scratched.  
  
"Awww. COme here." Ashleigh said and she did a hand motion and the scratched healed automatically. All teh kids gasped and she realized that she sould have used a wand instead.  
  
"Where is he anyway. He must be terribly upset. He didnt want to come and my friend Sewena said she would take him but i wanted him to be with me." Ashleigh said disreguarding their gasp.  
  
"He is upstairs wrestling with Kretcher. I think i might take a liking to him." Sirius said chuckling.  
  
"Ross!" Ashleigh yelled and then whistled. A beautiful dog came bounding in. He started to sniff Hermione and then he bypassed her and jumped up onto Ashleigh almost knocking her down. Sirius stood behind her to make sure that she didnt fall onto the floor.  
  
Dumbledore entered the room and gave a small laugh at the site before him.  
  
"Glad to see that you arrived ok." Dumbledore stated walking up to her. She gave him a big hug also. This was the life that she dreamed of, except for the filthy house.  
  
"You know me, Uncle Dumbledore." Ashleigh said and she pulled back. He smiled.  
  
"Well, time to get down to business." Dumbledore said. Molly rushed the kids out and they sat around the table.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" Moody asked.  
  
"Special missions right now." Dumbledore replied. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Ok, Lupin, Moody, TOnks, Kingsley... find some more people to take with you and gather Harry, make a route. Get him in a week." Dumbledore said, they all agreed and then he moved on.  
  
"Arther, try to recruit people hwo would want to be on our side." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ashleigh, Molly, and Sirius, i need you guys to make this place liveable." Dumbledore said. This hit Ashleigh hard. She was preparing herself to join Volermort as a spy for Dumbledore and he wanted her to clean?  
  
"Um..." She started. But Dumbledore cut her off.  
  
"In a few days i will need you to get ready. Talk to Snape, he needs credit with Voldermort. and bringing you in will help him. I need you to give up everything you have. You have to be prepared." DUmbledore said and she closed her eyes and nodded. Sirius looked at her then to Dumbledore.  
  
"She cant go..." Sirius started but realized that she had to. 


	6. Harry's arrival

Asheligh had been there a week before Harry was to arrive. She was somewhat depressed because she missed home, the beach, and the light sea mist that always came in through her window every morning. NOw she just had Sirius, snoring occasionally. She loved Sirius but she missed the beach an awful lot. They were working on clearing and cleaning out the bedrooms, suitable for living at least. She woke up one morning, Sirius had his arms around her waist. He was very protective over her and rarely let her go. He was always huggin and holding on to her. She loved it but she needed to get away some times to breathe. It was that day that Harry was to arrive, she was excited to be seeing him again. Sirius was excited more than her but he could contain his excitement. She moved and it woke Sirius up immediately. His sleepy eyes opened as she twisted around and faced him.  
  
"Good" she said said giving him a kiss. "MOrning" giving him another kiss. "Sleepyhead." And she kissed him harder this time. She wanted him but knew it was impossible. They had done something one night and Molly gave Ashleigh a bad look from then on. It made Sirius laugh everytime though. He was glad he wasnt the only one on Molly's bad side.  
  
"Mmmmm." He moaned. SHe continued to kiss him.  
  
"I love you." He said when they came up for air.  
  
"I love you too." SHe said laying in his arms. He made a movement to get up but she stopped him.  
  
"Lets just stay like this for awhile. This is perfect." She said. HE nodded and laid back down holding her tight. They were like that for awhile before Molly made them wake up and come downstairs.  
  
***  
  
Ashleigh was being summoned, she could feel it. Dumbledore had a special connection with her. A conection to help her in dire need. But now she needed to help him. She was in the middle of breakfast, everyone was awake and grumpy. She apparated out of the house the second she heard the call. She arrived in Dumbledore's office and without hesitating, sat down.  
  
"Quicker than usual." He said staring out the window.  
  
"Yes.." She said and sat there silently, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"You know what i need you to do." He said quietly, she detected a hint of sadness in his voice. She nodded and attempted to get up. He shook his head and motioned for her to sit again. She obeyed.  
  
"Wait another week... then come back, and then you shall go." He said, she was confused at this. but she nodded anyway and went back to Grimwald place. She appeared back in her seat but ended up sitting on Sirius.  
  
"Oauf!" He made the sound as she landed on him.  
  
"Hey! this is my seat!"She said kissing his forehead as she slid off the seat and took his over. Everyone was staring at her. She needed to make up an excuse.  
  
"I had to sneeze." She stated to all the curious young faces. They took that excuse and went back to breakfast. After breakfast Ashleigh dragged Sirius up to thier room. When he closed the door she attacked him with kisses. She wanted him so bad, maybe it was because she loved him or the fact that her life could end soon. He pulled back slightly.  
  
"Whats the occasion." he asked her, he didnt mind the rush going through his body but he needed to know why she left during breakfast.  
  
"I just love you too much, i cant contain myself anymore. I want you, i need you." SHe said. He thought back to the first time she had said those words, it was right after thier near brush with death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Ashleigh was on the ground breathing harder than ever. The unforgiveable curse coursed through her veins, but hatred and anger kept the curse from causing her unbearable pain. In stead it gave her very little breath. Sirius was tied up against a tree, struggling to get free. Voldermort appeared out of the shadows gazing at Ashleigh. He wanted her, he needed her in his regime. He flicked his wand and she was breathing normally again, just a little short of breath.  
  
"Jion me." He told her. She spat on his feet. He looked at her calmly.  
  
"Join me." He repeated. She got up on her wobbly knees. Sirius wanted to help her, to heal her to take her place.  
  
"I will never join you. What you are doing is wrong, and unless one i am desperate enough to join your little club... i will never join you. I will never stoop down to your level." Ashleigh said. Sirius felt fear surge through him. Not fear for him but fear for her, fear for her life. He didnt want to lose her. She muttered something under her breath and the ropes around Sirius loosened. He knew what she was thinking, he was to wait until she striked at Voldermort, wait until she gave the ok. Then he would grab her and run until he reached a clearing to apparate in.  
  
"Then i shall kill you." He said and she shook her head.  
  
"Go ahead and try, you know you cant and i know that you cant... this war will soon be over. It will be ours, you will lose. I garentee it." Ashleigh said and he raised his wand. She was to quick. SHe blasted him away and sirius sped away with her and they apparated into thier flat. She looked at him when they both realized that they had made it.  
  
"I love you." She said and for the first time tears streamed down her face. He felt her fear and wanted to take it away from her.  
  
"I love you too." He said holding her.  
  
"I thought i was going to lose you." Ashleigh siad.  
  
"I know, i thought it too." He said and she kissed him. Kissed him like she had never does before. It was a hungry kiss, a kiss that wanted more. And it got stronger and stronger. There was a beast within him hungry wanting, needing. They had sex that night and everytime that beast came out, they did it again. He needed her. She was him and he was her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
"Sirius! Ashleigh!" Molly yelled coming up the stairs. They both scurried to put on thier clothes. Ashleigh couldnt find her bra or underwear and ended up forgeting about them. Sirius was looking for his shirt and found it stuck on the ceiling light.  
  
"Accio Shirt!" Ashleigh whispered and it came right to her. She dangled it just out of reach from sirius and he tried to get it back. Instead of jumping he kissed her and she dropped it. he snactched it up just as Molly knocked on the door. Sirius had a mischevious grin on his face and Ashleigh had a glint in her eye. She opened the door.  
  
"Yes Molly?" She asked politely and innocently. Molly eyed her.  
  
"Lets get a move on, want to finish up somethings before Harry gets here." She said.  
  
"We thought we would leave it till tommorrow, so all of us can spend sometime with Harry you know." Asheligh said. She really wanted to lay in bed with Sirius. She eyed ashleigh again and then nodded.  
  
"Oh very well, it will give the kids a chance to get some work done." Molly said leaving. Sirius was pulling Ashleigh toward him and he started to unzip and unbutton her jeans. She giggled and kissed him on the lips. Someone knocked on the door again. Sirius sighed deeply and gave up.  
  
"Yes?" Ashleigh asked. There was muffled voice on the other side.  
  
"Um, can i talk to you Ashleigh?" It was Remus, she immediately straightened up and zipped up her pants.  
  
"Yes come in." She said. Sirius was on the bed gazing lazily and longingly at Ashleigh. Remus walked in and looked at the situation. He saw Ashleigh's bra hanging off the top of the dresser. He chuckled to himself.  
  
"Am i interuppting?" He asked with a slight smile on his face. He looked toward the dresser. Ashleigh followed his gaze and turn red. She ran to the dresser and stuffed the bra into the top drawer.  
  
"No, i am just a bad housekeeper." She said looking down at the floor. Sirius laughed and she kicked him.  
  
"Uhuh, well, i was going to go get Harry in a while and i needed one more. Care to join Ash?" He asked. Ashleigh wanted to join them so bad but she knew she couldnt. She had to stay here.  
  
"I cant." She said thinking of Dumbledore and Sirius.  
  
"Ok." he said. and he glaced toward Sirius who was still sitting on the bed. He seemed a little mad at Remus. Although when it came to Ashleigh and any guy he seemed mad.  
  
"Well, See you." he said leaving. Sirius was glad he left but he was no longer in the mood. he just wanted to hold her.  
  
"Come here you." He said. And she laid in his arms until a meeting was called with Dumbledore. 


	7. preparation

Dumbledore walked into the house and entered the kitchen. Ashleigh and Sirius were talking in low hushed voices.  
  
"Hello." Dumbledore said sitting down in a chair waiting for the rest of the Order members.  
  
"Hi." They both said.  
  
"Its good to see that you two are not fighting." Dumbledore said they laughed and 5 more members walked in, Ashleigh noticed that one of them was Snape. She gave him a small smile and waved. He smiled back, but when he saw Sirius he gave him a glare. Ashleigh turned to Sirius and saw the same look on his face while looking at Snape.  
  
"Oh COME ON!" She half yelled half spoke. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Both of you better grow up! Your not in school anymore, dont be such babies!" Ashleigh said. A few people laughed and a few clapped. Dumbledore gave a small chuckle. Sirius and Snape just stared at her, mouths wide open. The rest of the Order members arrived, that meant that Harry was inside the house right now. Dumbledore started the meeting, he had Snape report what Voldermort was planning and then he started to give out instructions. He turned to Ashleigh.  
  
"Severus... do you have the potion i asked you to make?" Dumbledore asked him. Snape nodded and placed seven glass bottles filled with a pukey orange color. Ashleigh never thought that she would hate the color orange, after all it was her favorite color, but when it came to those bottles she loathed it. Dumbledore set them right in front of Ashleigh and she gave a really bad look at him and the bottles. He only gave her a flicker of sorriness.  
  
"I need you to be ready in one week, can you do it?" He asked her. Ashleigh nodded and looked toward Snape. He was looking at her with extreme interest. No one knew what her job was. Little did they know that she would have to go directly to Voldermort again, but this time he wasnt going to get to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Voldermort was walking in circles around Ashleigh, she knew she had to keep her cool. He could see right through her if he chose to. He had his wand pointed to her throat and he was dagerously close to her. She coud feel the coldness radiating off him as he touched her.  
  
"I can give you the world, i can give you anything you want. Just join me. Be with me. Make my heir." He whispered in her ear. A chill up and down her back.  
  
"You are invincible, why would you need an heir?" She asked him. Still keeping her cool in this situation. She needed Sirius, she wanted Sirius.  
  
"Somethings in this world can take it away, I need to live on in something else." He said. Still circling her. She swallowed, She was feeling fear, she was feeling hatred toward this man. This monster. He touched her neck lovingly. He always wanted her, she was powerful, young and impressionable. She was only 18 and she was already facing Voldermort.  
  
"I cant produce, i am of no use to you." She told him. She wasnt furtile like she thought and wished she was.  
  
"I make you furtile, i can give you all that you desire, i can spare those you love." He said. He knew he had caught her when he said that last bit. She wouldnt dare put those he loved in danger. He knew this by reading her mind. He would resort to anything to get her. He wanted her to be his. She was going to be his. She closed her eyes. She couldnt lose anyone else. He traced her neck with his long fingers. They were pale and cold. She just couldnt imagine being with him. Leaving Sirius was impossible.  
  
"I cant..." She faintly whispered. He shook his head and stopped in front of her. He stared her down.  
  
"You will." He said to her. She looked up at him, it was a battle of will. She needed to stay good. They needed her. Flashes of her Father, Dumbledore, and Sirius went through her mind.  
  
"I WONT!" SHe yelled back. He just stared at her with his red eyes.  
  
"You will, or you will be forced to live alone, without your love ones... i will kill them." He told her in his high pitched cold voice. She wanted to cry out to her friends. She didnt want them to die.  
  
"Let her go Tom." He said calmly. Voldermort jumped at this sudden appearance of Dumbledore.  
  
"No!" He yelled and Ashleigh escaped right through his arms. Dumbledore disapparated along with Ashleigh leaving Voldermort there by himself.  
  
*** Ashleigh felt the anger and hatred that surged through her veins leave. She wanted to scream and cry at the same time. Dumbledore was sitting quietly at his desk waiting for her. She finally looked up at him, she was scared, scared and alone. SHe knew this. Her friends were as good as dead, sirius was as good as dead.  
  
"He'll kill them." Ashleigh said after a long silence.  
  
"He wont be able to." Dumbledore assured her. SHe always looked up to him, both physically and spiritually. He was always so calm and collected. Even when he was facing death. She wanted that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
At dinner that night, a lot of people were talking more than usual. Fred and George were practicing their magic and Ashleigh was staring off into the corner. She couldnt let Voldermort have her mentally. She knew that was where it all lay, but she couldnt figure out the puzzle. He life was a puzzle. She absentmindedly got up during a fight between Fred, George and Molly. She left the kitchen and quietly slipped out of the house. She apparated onto a street nearby. The community was so quiet, they didnt know about the wizarding world or about the dark wizard who was like Hitler. A cold breeze rustled the leaves and she pulled her cloak tighter around her. She didnt usually wear a cloak, but she had bought it for Sirius and he wasnt using it. She had actually put it on before Dumbledore arrived. In the first time in a years, she forgot to wash her clothes. She was always doing laundry. Something was bothering her though. She knew it wasnt about facing Voldermort but becoming his. She would have to put all her mental energy into being his. She couldnt think about Sirius, or Harry or DUmbledore. Harry... His face flashed through her mind. He was so much like his father it was unbeleivable. And his eyes, she remembered those eyes, it was one of the best physical traits Lily had. No one knew that Ashleigh was Lily's sister. Ashleigh didnt know until her 7th year in Hogwarts. Her dad had left a bunch of stuff and Ashleigh kept putting off going through it. She just didnt want to cry anymore.  
  
A crash sounded to her right and she jumped. She didnt see anyone so she left, as quickly as possible. She didnt know why she was acting this way, it was very unusual. She finally didnt recognize where she was and thought it might have been really late, so she apparated to the house. She was in her room. Sirius was in there, pacing the room. He caught her in a hug when he saw her.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked her. She shrugged. She was withdrawing, she could feel it. She always had a habit of this.  
  
"Ash..." He started but Ashleigh walked out of the room. He followed her.  
  
"Are you ok." He asked her.  
  
"yeah... why wouldnt i be?" She asked him. She found the bottles that Snape had made and popped one open. She started to guzzle it down. The taste was rancid, the smell was unbearable. She felt her insides converge. She was about to throw up. She started to throw up but nothing came out.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked her again, this time his arms was across her back. She straightened up and nodded. He led her back to the bedroom, she magically brushed her teeth and curled up in fetal postion and fell asleep. 


	8. Voldermort

The next day they were in the study working on cleaning out the room. Ashleigh was playing around waiting for Molly to come back into the room. She hexed Sirius so he would start to do a jig everytime someone laughed which made it very hard to stop. To get her back, he started to put a tickling charm on her as Molly walked in.  
  
"Sirius! Is that some way to behave? Impressionable young children in here and you hex your own wife!" Molly stalked out of the room after giving them all the cleaning supplies. Ashleigh and Sirius were laughing.  
  
"You guys are still married?" Harry asked them. They both looked at him with surprise.  
  
"Of course, why wouldnt we be?" Ashleigh asked him, she was very curious.  
  
"Well, i just thought that when he went to Azkaban that you divorced him." Harry told her. SHe laughed.  
  
"No, i could never divorce him, no matter what. He's like part of me ya know." She tried to explain. It was unexplainable though. Hermione and Ginny giggled. Ashleigh knew that they knew. She turned on some music, it was American and muggle so they didnt know the band.  
  
"I've come to my senses, that i've become senseless..." It was kind of like carribbean music. She started to dance around Sirius.  
  
"Someone is in a happy mood." Sirius said watching her with passion in his eyes.  
  
"I've learned to live life to the fullest." Ashleigh said trying to get him to dance. He was refusing until Ashleigh kissed him on the cheek. Ginny and Hermione got into the music too, they grabbed Harry and Ron. Pretty soon the whole room was dancing. Ashleigh was booty bumping Sirius and making him laugh even more. He looked so much like the old sirius when he was laughing. Snape walked in, he took in the scene before him and scowled. Ashleigh caught him out of the corner of her eye. She stopped dancing and went over to him. Sirius followed her.  
  
"Hey." Ashleigh said.  
  
"Hi. It's time to see Dumbledore." Snape instructed and she nodded and then disapparated. Snape disappeared right after.  
  
She apparated into Dumbledore's office. He was sitting at his desk going over a few parchemnts.  
  
"We need to talk, i am going to have to move up the date of you leaving. In two days, i need you to be ready." Dumbledore told her. Her mouth fell open but she still nodded. SHe could do it. She would just have to practice with Snape or Sirius. SHe needed to learn occulemency and she had to take out some of her memories of the Order. She had a lot to do. She got up and left.  
  
"Sirius, i need you help." Ashleigh said. She was sitting next to him on thier bed. She wanted to spend her remaining timme sitting him arms.  
  
"Ok, what with?" He asked playing with a muggle rubex cube.  
  
"I need you to do legetimecy on me. I leave in 2 days." Ashleigh said. Sirius looked up abruptly.  
  
"TWO DAYS!" He yelled. She winced, she hated yelling.  
  
"Yeah, help me. Please." Ashleigh asked he nodded,  
  
The next two days went by smoothly, on her last night in Grimwald place she spent it with Sirius, they spent the whole night together, she loved him so much. Just before she left with Snape she wispered to him.  
  
"DOnt you dare leave me, we have a pact." She said in his ear. He nodded and kissed her good bye it was a passionate kiss.  
  
"Ditto." He said. She nodded and left.  
  
"So Snape, do i come in pleased, struggling or both?" Ashleigh said. He thought for a minute.  
  
"Both." He said. He magically tied her up to wear she couldnt get out even if she tried. He then sedated her with a potion, she didnt like that fact that she needed to be sedated.  
  
When she woke up she was laying on a bed, it was cold but soft. She looked around her, the ceiling was high and the bed posts reached up about 8 feet from the matress. She was magically tied by invisible ropes to one of the 8 feet high posts. She struggled to get free, it only took seconds to figure out the reverse curse and she was free. Rubbing her wrists, she walked around the room. There was water on the little table near the bed. She was wearing what she came in with, it was her jeans with a peasant top. She decided to dress American since Snape would say he found her in America. She tried to unlock the door but it didnt work. It seemed like there was a very powerful and strong charm on the door. She walked away and it opened on its own. A tall pale Voldermort walked in. She retreated back to the bed but didnt sit down on it.  
  
"Hello." He said. She just stared at him. A mix of hatred and fear erupted within her.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked him.  
  
"You." He stated.  
  
"I thought you were dead." She said.  
  
"You know i cant die." He said.  
  
"You will." She said. There was a flicker of anger across his face but was replaced by calmness.  
  
"I wont." he said.  
  
"How many times has Harry Potter defeated you?" Ashleigh asked conjuring up a nail filer and filing her nails. She glanced up at him. he looked mad once again.  
  
"He hasnt defeated me, he just has slipped through my grasp." Voldermort said trying to contain his anger. She could tell that he was really trying hard not to go and kill someone or yell.  
  
"Just like Lily and James?" Ashleigh asked eye brows raised. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"And look where it got them.... I hear that Severus found you in the states." Voldermort said changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah.... I made a new home there. I had a cat, part kneazle and a dog. My owl is gone, dont know where she is. Oh you know owls, only partially reliable." Ashleigh said still filing her nails, she was trying too hard to act cool. She could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead.  
  
"It's hot in here." Ashleigh commented, he was just staring at her. He wouldnt take his eyes off her. he waved his wand and it become cooler.  
  
"I'll leave you to rest." He said. SHe looked up at him.  
  
"Not in here, its creepy. Come on, let me out. I wont run, i have no where to go." Ashleigh said trying to follow him.  
  
"What about Sirius?" Voldermort asked.  
  
"Hey! If you know where he is, tell me, and i will kick his ass, he left me. If you havent forgotten." Ashleigh said to him.  
  
"No i havent. Fine come with me." He said. He showed her to another room.  
  
"Cant, i go with you. I dont want to be alone right now. These people scare me as it is." Ashleigh said.  
  
"I have business to take care of." He said.  
  
"It's not like i am going to interfere." Ashleigh said. He looked at her with accusing eyes and then let her follow. Everyone in the meeting was surprised to see her.  
  
"Lets get down to business. Avery, I need you to go and get the prophecy." Voldermort said. Avery nodded eyeing Ashleigh suspiciously.  
  
"Hi." Ashleigh said waving because he was staring. He gave her a nasty look. She waved her wand and cast the Crucio curse. He screamed in pain. VOldermort stared at her and gave her a bad look until she took the curse off. She shrugged.  
  
"What can i say? PMS." She said going back to her nails. Voldermort pulled her aside and put a silencing charm over them.  
  
"What are you doing?" He bellowed. She jumped.  
  
"I was just saving you." Ashleigh said simply looking around like she was bored. When she was in her other form she was scared of anyone. The potions were taking affect. No emotional feeling what so ever.  
  
"By injuring one of my best death eaters?" He asked her.  
  
"He'll deserve it soon, might as well give it to him now." Ashleigh reasoned. He looked at her like she was crazy. The death eaters were watching the bubble intently. They could see him screaming at her and they didnt know why he didnt just kill her right now. They came back out and Voldermort shooed evry last one out.  
  
"Ashleigh, i need you to do something for me." He asked her.  
  
"Depends." She said giving a bored sigh.  
  
"I need you to kill Sirius Black." He said.  
  
"Oh come on... give me more of challenge." Ashleigh stated. He shook his head reclining in his chair.  
  
"No, kill him." He said.  
  
"I cant, he's protected by Dumbledore. Even you know how hard it is to get past him." Ashleigh said.  
  
"You arent really true to me huh?" He said.  
  
"Look, I came here to give you some advice in hopes that you will let me go." Asheligh said.  
  
"Oh? WHats that." He asked.  
  
"You wont get the prophecy, its too well guarded. You have to go down there urself to get it." Asheligh said.  
  
"Or have the boy get it." He suggested.  
  
"Thats true." Asheligh said.  
  
"Get out of here." He said waving him hand at me.  
  
"What?" Asheligh asked. She was confused.  
  
"Get out! I dont want you here." He said. 


	9. emotions

"But you need me." Ashleigh told him.  
  
"I don't need anyone." He said.  
  
"You need your death eaters, you know you do. Otherwise, you wouldn't be where you are now." Ashleigh said in a small voice. She disapparated. She needed to go back to the states, in case someone was following her. She went to the nearest wizarding town, then she flooed to her house.  
  
"Ugh!" She said whacking soot off of her. Dumbledore wasn't going to be too happy she over did it. Pissed him off to the extreme. And now he wanted her out. That was new. She inhaled deep; She needed to search the house. Her kitchen was bare, there were a few spiders and bugs but that was all. So were the living room, study, family room and the bedrooms, everything was still. No one was in the house but her. She was good to go to Grimwald place.  
  
***  
  
"Ashleigh!" Sirius said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey." She said nonchalantly.  
  
"What are you doing back so early?" He asked her.  
  
"I pissed him off too much and he kicked me out." Ashleigh said grabbing a butterbeer.  
  
"What did Dumbledore say?" Sirius asked her. She shrugged. She didn't talk to Dumbledore, she was dreading it, and she didn't want him to be disappointed in her. She would have to go back soon, but for now, she would stay here.  
  
"I didn't see him yet." She stated, the rest of the Order filed into the kitchen, they were all surprised to see her back.  
  
"Ashleigh, Back so soon? It only took you 2 weeks huh? It's a woman's charm I tell you." Charlie said winking at Sirius. She thought about what he said. Two weeks?!?! She was only gone for about a day!  
  
"Sirius, two weeks?" She asked him. He nodded grimly. She felt the bottom of her stomach drop. She felt weird, she felt used, and she felt out of the loop. Dumbledore walked in, his eyes were not twinkling as he saw her. The disappointment was coming.  
  
"Ashleigh, back so soon?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah, nothing too much happening, just what you already predicted. The Prophecy, he has Avery working for him, and Avery used to work in the Department of Mysteries, so he has that advantage." Ashleigh said thinking back to the scene with Avery. She had cast an Unforgivable curse. If anyone found out she wouldn't be in a lot of trouble. It was against wizarding law to cast and unforgivable curse.  
  
"Yes, yes.... You couldn't stay longer?" he asked her, his eyes were questioning. Everything about him was in his eyes, his emotions, his intelligence, and his confidence. She needed his confidence.  
  
"No, I kind of pissed him off to the extreme. So much that he actually kicked me out." Ashleigh said. Looking down, she was really ashamed of herself. She could have done it if she tried.  
  
"How did you do that? I thought he thought the world of you." Sirius said in a bitter monotone. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, I kind of did an unforgivable curse on one of his death eaters." Ashleigh said sheepishly. They were staring at her.  
  
"Which one?" Moody growled.  
  
"Avery." Ashleigh mumbled.  
  
"Ashleigh, Your personal problems should not interfere with your work!" Moody scolded her.  
  
"It wasn't! I was testing Voldermort, to see how far he can be pushed!" Ashleigh yelled back at him. She felt under a lot of pressure. Her hormones were being messed with, because of the potions. She was becoming Bi-polar. She didn't need that right now. At that very moment a tear ran down her face.  
  
"I am not in the condition to be here, in front of people, the potions haven't worn off yet and I am not inn the best mood." Ashleigh said getting up and leaving. She made the long trek up to Sirius' room, yeah, Sirius' room. Not hers. She didn't have a room anymore she didn't have a home. She didn't have a family. 14 years of pent up emotions flooded from her. Her shoulders shook with raging sobs. She threw things against the walls and kicked everything in sight. Her cat ran out of the room looking for shelter. She threw a glass ball at the door just as it opened. Sirius caught it with his right hand. He rolled it in his hand lightly. Like nothing happened. He just stared at her. She looked different to him. Her once perfect eyes were red and puffy, tears escaped them and she was shaking with rage. Everything was taking an emotional toll on her. Her hormones were more than out of whack. The potions wouldn't do this to someone, something else would. She collapsed to the floor, her legs spread out. She leaned against the wall. He walked slowly over to her; he towered over her small form on the ground.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked her. She wanted a family, a baby; she wanted all of this to be over.  
  
"I want a family, Sirius. I really do. I don't know never mind. I am just very emotional." She said crying. He held her and held her until she stopped crying, until she couldn't any more because all of the tears drained out of her body.  
  
That night they made love, sweet tender love. It was like nothing they ever experienced. They both needed it. 


	10. Pregnant

It was soon that time of the year where she had to visit old Uncle Dumbledore. She had been sick this last week. Like throw up sick. She arrived at Hogwarts' happy and ready to go. She desperately needed a vacation from Sirius; He was clinging all over her at Grimwuald place. Dumbledore walked in greeting her with a smile and hug. He wasn't mad at her for pissing off Voldermort.  
  
"Ashleigh, what a nice pleasure." He said smiling, his eyes were twinkling.  
  
"Great to be here." She said. They went to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. There was a new teacher at the table. A place for Ashleigh had been made next to her and Dumbledore. She recognized the toad like face almost instantly. It was Umbridge. Ashleigh hated her!  
  
"Good evening." She said. Ashleigh smiled a small smile.  
  
"Hello." Ashleigh said looking over toward Harry and the other kids. Her godson, Harry.  
  
"If I remember correctly. you were Black's wife, am I correct?" She said only loud enough for Ashleigh to hear her. Ashleigh smiled. She loved this.  
  
"Actually I still am Sirius' wife. We never got divorced." Ashleigh said a small-satisfied smile on her face.  
  
"And why is that? Still love him? The low life murderer?" Umbridge asked. Ashleigh turned to look at her.  
  
"Actually yes and no, see, I couldn't go to Azkaban to get the papers signed and Fudge, being the idiot he is wouldn't let me go. He also wouldn't have the papers sent. So blame my freaking marriage on your lovely boss." Ashleigh said.  
  
"The only reason my dear boss wouldn't let you go was because you were in league with Black. You were working for Voldermort." She said. Her biggest weapon was to piss people off enough to wear they are about to assault her.  
  
"You know, I think you have problems." Ashleigh said enjoying her mincemeat pie.  
  
"Oh do you now?" Umbridge asked. Ashleigh nodded.  
  
"Yes." Ashleigh stated, the feast was over and everyone was leaving to go to bed. Ashleigh wanted and needed Sirius. All of a sudden she felt sick and she ran to the closest bathroom. She threw up in one of the toilets. This had never happened to her on Halloween.  
  
"Ashleigh, I am taking you to Madam Pomphrey." Dumbledore said. I nodded. I spent the night in the hospital wing. I was back in full health, I only got sick twice that night. It was time fore me to go back to Sirius. I wanted to be in his arms now.  
  
"Umm, Miss Cox, can I have a word with you?" The nurse asked. I nodded.  
  
"I ran some tests and well. you're pregnant." She said. Ashleigh's whole world crashed down on her. How long had she been pregnant? How long had she been expecting?  
  
"How long?" Ashleigh asked her.  
  
"3 months. It was probably conceived in September or August." She said. Ashleigh sat back down on the nearest bed. Pregnant. Pregnant. She was pregnant. With Sirius' baby.  
  
"Is there a way you can tell who the father is?" Ashleigh asked.  
  
"Um, yes. DO you have something of his? Something of him?" She asked. Ashleigh shook her head.  
  
"Ok then. how about this. Do you know what he looks like?" She asked. Ashleigh nodded. The nurse waved her wand a few times and a figure started to appear. A girl of about 7 years old had blonde hair and blue eyes. Sirius' bright blue eyes, that Ashleigh loved so much.  
  
Ashleigh went back to Grimwald place without telling anyone about the news. She couldn't, what would they think of her? But they have no right to judge her; she is 32 years old, old enough to look after a baby. A very powerful baby. Sirius noticed the difference in her over the days and kept questioning her. He had a right to know but Ashleigh didn't know if she could tell him.  
  
"Ashleigh, tell me, what is wrong? Please?" He asked one final day. It was just after Christmas and Ashleigh was starting to show more. She wouldn't cuddle with Sirius, in case he discovered her belly himself. She wore baggier clothes to hide it.  
  
"Sirius, I think you should sit down." Ashleigh said steering him toward the couch.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Sirius, you remember how we always wanted a family when the war was over? After we got married?" She asked him. He nodded.  
  
"OK, well, its our chance to have one. I'm pregnant." Ashleigh said hoping his reaction was good.  
  
"Pregnant?" He asked, he didn't sound like he believed it. Ashleigh nodded. People were in the house for Christmas and Sirius was cheerier than ever because Harry was home.  
  
"Yeah. I am. And you're the father." Ashleigh said. He looked at the fire for a while and then he smiled. He smiled a big smile. He looked at Ashleigh and hugged her. He hugged her and hugged her tighter and tighter. Ashleigh thought he was going to smother the baby so she kind of pulled back.  
  
"Me? You? A baby?" He said excitedly. Ashleigh nodded. He pulled her into a kiss, a very deep and passionate kiss. 


	11. Flashback

One day in February Ashleigh was helping clean some of the house. Sirius protested that she should be resting for the baby. But Ashleigh couldn't rest, after all she always had to be busy. So when Sirius left the room to make the tea, Ashleigh climbed up on the latter and started to clean out the flesh eating spiders with the magical poison. One of them caught her off guard and to avoid being bitten she moved back. But she moved so far back that she fell off the latter. Falling toward the ground, she screamed. Her baby! It was all she could think about. Her baby. Just before she hit the ground she landed up right. Sirius had just walked through the door. He dropped the tray holding the tea and crumpets and ran to her side. She was ok. Nothing had happened.  
  
"What happened?" He asked her. She shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. One second I was flying toward the floor and then I was standing up right." Ashleigh said. She couldn't understand it. What had made her not fall on her ass.  
  
"Ash, there was a blue orb around you. Like some kind of protective shield." He said. Ashleigh thought about it. She hadn't conjured up a shield she would know if she had.  
  
"I didn't do it." She said.  
  
"Well then what happened?" He asked, and just then the baby kicked her from inside her stomach. Ashleigh looked down as she placed her hand gently on her stomach.  
  
"Maybe it was the baby." Ashleigh said. He looked at her bulging stomach. Was it possible? Harry didn't do this with Lily.  
  
"I don't know, but what ever it was, stay on the ground. I don't want you to hurt that baby. Ok?" He asked. Over the last 2 months he had learned not to piss Ashleigh off. She had hormones that went everywhere. One second she would be happy and the next she would be rampaging through the house.  
  
"I'll do what I want Sirius." Ashleigh said cleaning up the broken glass on the floor.  
  
"I'll get that. And I don't want you to do what you want at the cost of our child." Sirius said. Ashleigh got up and left the room. She went to her bedroom and laid down. She was sick and tired of Sirius worrying about her. Wasn't she the most powerful witch alive? She was part sorceress, part witch, very talented. Hell, she cant die unless she voluntarily gives her blood up to someone. A rule as a sorceress was that she can give her blood to one person and it will protect them to a certain extent. But if she gives it to two people she will die. She had already given some to Harry after the prophecy on his life was made. She couldn't give it to anyone else. She felt the baby kick again. She was anxious to get it out. It should be due in April or may. She couldn't remember. She was so tired. Her eyes started to close.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ashleigh was sitting on the edge of her bathtub. The test was positive, positive. She was pregnant. This couldn't be happening. Not at all. Sirius would be furious! There was a sharp knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Ashleigh said hiding the test. Sirius barged in and looked in the mirror. His forehead had blood on it.  
  
"Oh Sirius! What happened?" Ashleigh asked racing toward him. He touched his forehead and he winced. She took out her wand and fixed it. For some things she still had to use her wand.  
  
"Just got attacked, that's all." He said.  
  
"That's all. God, come here." Ashleigh said hugging him. She needed him there. For their baby. She kissed him.  
  
"Whats wrong baby?" He asked when she got quiet and pulled away.  
  
"Nothing, we need to talk." Asheligh said.  
  
"What about?" He asked.  
  
"Sirius, I know you didn't want this to happen, but. I. I." She couldn't do it. She couldn't bare to hear his words after she told him.  
  
"I ate the last of the cheese." Ashleigh said. Sirius looked at her with an odd expression.  
  
"Was that it?" He asked. Ashleigh nodded.  
  
"Oh, no problem, are you sure that was it?" He asked. Ashleigh nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ashleigh, wake up. Are you ok?" Sirius asked. She was tangled in the bed sheets. She untangled herself and looked around. She was back in Grimwald place again. Ashleigh nodded. She had a nightmare. It was about her first child. Voldermort had killed it when it was still developing inside her. She didn't know until after his downfall and after Sirius was put in jail, the time when she needed him most. Tears were threatening to fall. 


	12. Allie

Ashleigh had an important meeting with Dumbledore at Grimwald place in March. Her baby was due in a couple of months and she wanted to make sure that he knew of the circumstances that the baby girl was to grow up to.  
  
"Ashleigh, nothing is going to happen to us." Sirius said. He was so naïve.  
  
"Sirius, that is exactly what Lily and James said and look what happened to them." Ashleigh said. Sirius sighed as Dumbledore sat down to listen to Ashleigh.  
  
"Dumbledore, I want our baby to grow up in a house where she will feel all the love she deserves. I want her to go to Hogwarts, and if possible, I want her to have a sorceress to teach her of the sorceress ways. But not an abusive one. I want her to learn of what she is and who she can be. I want her to know that I will always be there for her no matter what and I will always watch over her. I want her to know that no matter what happens that I will be proud of her, even if it's just her being her. I want her to grow up in a muggle environment before she becomes a wizard, she to attend muggle school until she finishes 6th grade. Then she will be old enough to go to Hogwarts. I want her to live life to the fullest. She will be more powerful than all of us here. I can tell you that now, last month when I fell off that ladder that was her magic. Not mine. She will be one of the chosen ones." Ashleigh said reflecting on the days of her Sorceress training. Her Trainer said that there are a few chosen ones every millennium and her future child would be one. It was written in the stars.  
  
"What are the chosen ones?" Sirius asked. He was holding Ashleigh's hand while she talked to Dumbledore.  
  
"A chosen one is one of the most Powerful sorceress in the world. There are 4 of them. Each one stands for an element. An important element. Life, Earth, Water and Fire. When all four of them unite to become one they can do anything. They can defeat the darkest wizard. Allie is going to be one of them. Oh, and I want her name to be Alexandra Elizabeth Abigail Haleigh Lyn Black. Nicknamed while she is growing up Allie, if she wants to change her nickname let her but call her Allie." Ashleigh said tears were falling down her cheeks. One of the disadvantages of being a sorceress was the fact that you knew your fate. You knew when you were going to die. You didn't know how, so you wouldn't be able to cheat death, but you knew when. And Ashleigh saw it in the stars. She was going to die a few weeks after Allie was born.  
  
"Ashleigh, you are saying this as if you knew that you were going to die or something was going to happen. Are you not telling me something?" Sirius asked. Ashleigh looked at him.  
  
"Sirius, I am. It's written in the stars, One way or another I will die a few weeks after Allie is born. I know this and I accept it. Now you have to accept it." Ashleigh said. Dumbledore pulled her into a hug as Sirius just stared at her in disbelief. He was not going to accept it.  
  
"Sirius, you have to be strong. You need to be there for your daughter. Ashleigh can't help it. If its written you cant erase it." Dumbledore said.  
  
"But she can't die! We haven't been able to live together in a house with Allie, we haven't become a family yet." Sirius said this made Ashleigh cry even more. Didn't he know that she was thinking about that already? Didn't her know that it broke her heart to know this?  
  
"Sirius, please. Please, you have to be there for Allie, no one else can." Ashleigh said pulling away from Dumbledore. Sirius held onto her.  
  
"I'm not going to let you die. This I promise you." He said holding onto her tight.  
  
"Ashleigh, I promise to make all your wishes for Allie come true." Dumbledore said. Ashleigh nodded a thank you and just clung onto Sirius. He needed her but she would have to leave sooner or later.  
  
Ashleigh came up with the idea to write Allie a series of notes. By this time she had about 20. Inside those notes were hilarious stories of Sirius and the boys and things she wanted Allie to do and follow. Just as she was finishing up her 21st note she put it into the box. There were two boxes in front of her. One of them contained her old journal and stuff to give to Allie once she was old enough. The other contained all the notes Ashleigh had written to her. She wrote one last note for Sirius, everyday she added to it. It was 15 pages long now.  
  
A sharp pain went through her lower abdomen. And she felt water fall from her and onto the floor. Her water broke! This was it. She quickly called for Sirius and Dumbledore. She was having her baby. Sirius ran in there fast just as Ashleigh was sealing his note. She didn't want him to read it yet. Dumbledore came from the kitchen. He quickly walked to the fireplace and called a name in there. A tall woman that Ashleigh recognized immediately, Isabella, her trainer. Isabella smiled, that was the first time she saw a genuine smile on her face.  
  
"Hello. I see you have gone into labor." Isabella said she looked older than Ashleigh remembered but she still had the same stern voice. Ashleigh nodded.  
  
"I am here to do the Sorceress ritual on the baby. To make it official." Isabella said. Ashleigh nodded. Pain! Such pain! She would have preferred the crutius curse than this pain. She held Sirius hand and squeezed. She squeezed so hard that he yelped. But when she gave him a piercing look he shut up immediately. It hurt her so much that tears were coming down her face. Dumbledore was going to deliver the baby. He had to.  
  
3 hours went by and Ashleigh finally delivered the little bugger. She came out crying. Her eyes were wide as she stared around at everyone. Isabella took the baby in her arms and performed a ritual as the other looked on. The baby wasn't crying at all. In fact she looked very curious, she was always looking around with her big blue eyes. Sirius' eyes. Ashleigh kissed Sirius and then Isabella handed the baby to Ashleigh. The baby started to glow in her arms. She was a sorceress. They clothed her and each one took turns holding her. The rest of the order should be here soon and they would all look at her and admire her. She couldn't wait to hear Molly's words.  
  
Allie looked just like her mother and father. She had Sirius' eyes and his smile. Oh, god she had his smile. She had the same shade of hair that Ashleigh had as a baby. Black, which would turn into blonde. She had a cute button nose and small hands and fingers. Ashleigh smiled at her little creation, hers' and Sirius'. This was their baby.  
  
"Dumbledore. Will you be her guardian?" Ashleigh asked tears were flowing down her face. Dumbledore nodded. 


	13. The Fight

The whole order was there to congratulate Sirius and Ashleigh on their new addition. Even Snape had come from Hogwarts, for a few minutes. He came near the baby, Sirius was about to grab Allie so he couldn't get anywhere near her when a protective blue barrier surrounded her. Snape stepped back and the barrier left. Ashleigh saw this and it made her very curious.  
  
"Molly, step toward the baby. Please." Ashleigh said testing this out. Molly stepped toward the baby and the blue barrier went up again. That was weird.  
  
"She must know when someone she doesn't trust yet comes close. Which means she is very capable of surviving this war." Ashleigh said. Sirius proudly stepped toward the baby and the barrier went down. He picked her up and kissed her tiny head. She had a head full of hair, which was unusual for a new born. But this wasn't any usual new born.  
  
"I love you so much." Sirius whispered into her ear. Ashleigh's heart went out to them. She wanted to be in that family. Soon she would only be a memory. Her mood sunk to the floor as she thought of the up coming weeks. The order finally left after hours of celebration. Ashleigh sat in the room with Allie in her arms she was drinking. Allie's precious, curious eyes were wondering all over, but they kept landing on her mother's face.  
  
"God, Allie, I love you so much. It's amazing how one person can love another little person that they one just met." Ashleigh whispered. Allie stopped drinking and watched her mother intently. She was aware of her surroundings, of her mother and father. She was smart for a little baby. In the years to come she would be more advanced than any other baby. She was chosen to be the keeper of love. Sirius walked in and sat next to Ashleigh. He realized that they only had a few weeks together before she left.  
  
"Ashleigh. I." He tried to think of words to say but it was too hard. But Ashleigh understood. She nodded and they sat there watching their little baby in silence. Sirius didn't ask to hold Allie; he knew that soon he would be the only one to hold her.  
  
Weeks passed and Sirius was getting more and more protective of Ashleigh. He was determined to be with her. He was determined to stay with her and save her. And then one night while Molly, Ashleigh, Arthur, and Sirius were playing with the baby Lupin barged in.  
  
"What's wrong Remus?" Ashleigh asked. He looked pale and shaken and out of breathe.  
  
"Its Harry, He is in trouble at the ministry." Lupin said. Immediately, Sirius and Ashleigh jumped up. Arthur went to gather more Order members.  
  
"Come on, we have to go." Sirius said to Lupin.  
  
"No, you cant, you could risk getting caught." Lupin said. Sirius put a fight to go and he finally gave in. Ashleigh asked Molly to watch Allie. But before she could make it out of the kitchen Sirius stopped her.  
  
"You are not going." Sirius said.  
  
"Yes I am. He is just as much my responsibility as he is yours." Ashleigh said.  
  
"I don't care, I am not letting you get hurt. Allie needs you." He said. Ashleigh sat back down and let him win. For the time being. She had a plan to leave the minute he left. Molly was holding Allie. Ashleigh gathered her in her arms and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Please forgive me Allie, I love you so much." Ashleigh said kissing her again and apparating at the ministry right beside Sirius. He looked at with rage on his face. But he had to divert his attention to the scene in front of them. Harry was in trouble. All 7 of the order members ran off to help. Each one of them battling a death eater or two.  
  
Ashleigh was fighting two of them and she was carefully watching out. The truth was, she didn't want to die. She stunned one and turned the other inside out. He fell to the ground. After a while she told Harry to go get the others and stay safe. But out of the corner of her eye she saw Sirius battling his cousin. Ashleigh would have jumped in but it was a family fight. She was helping Tonks who was bleeding on the floor when she heard.  
  
"Ha! Bella, come on you can do better than that!" He said. Ashleigh loved his voice. When he was in battle he was so full of life. She looked back and the incident that appeared in front of her eyes broke her heart into two. Bellatrix stunned him and he fell through the veil.  
  
"No! Sirius!" I yelled over Harry yelling for him. I ran straight for the veil to catch him before he fell through but I was too late. So I did what any wife would do. I jumped in after him despite the yells and cries of Harry and Lupin. Lupin was running after me to stop me. But it was too late. So he stopped and held Harry back. They last thing I saw was Dumbledore's face with a look of terror on it. 


	14. Dead

Ashleigh was falling through a dark black hole. She just kept going and going.  
  
"Sirius!" She yelled and it echoed through everything. This was it, Allie was going to lose both her parents. No one knew what was lying behind the veil, but most guessed that it was death. She heard a thump and then she hit the ground with a thump herself.  
  
"Sirius!" Ashleigh said breathless. She groped around until she felt and arm. The arm stirred and she pulled Sirius into a hug.  
  
"Ashleigh?" He asked. Ashleigh gave him a reassuring kiss on the lips to tell him that it was she. A light came from somewhere and they could see each other.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked.  
  
"We are behind the veil." Ashleigh said. She could see his face scrunch up in thought.  
  
"Why did you jump in after me? What was going through your mind."? Sirius asked.  
  
"That I wanted to save the father of my baby and my husband and my lover." Ashleigh said.  
  
"But who is going to take care of Allie now?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sirius I have a way for you to get out. But you need to listen." Ashleigh said.  
  
"No, I am not leaving without you." Sirius said.  
  
"Yes! You are!" Ashleigh said sternly. It was her time to go. She pulled out a knife from her pocket and cut the palm of her right hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked her. She grabbed his hand gently she cut his left palm.  
  
"I am giving you my blood. With it, you will be powerful enough to escape and go on." Ashleigh said.  
  
"What about you?" He asked.  
  
"Sirius, Allie and Harry need you. Both of them. Harry needs you more than he needs me. You have to go. Please." Ashleigh said. Sirius though about it and before he could reject Ashleigh grabbed his left hand with her right hand. Her blood was mixing with his. She was becoming part of him and him part of her. She would forever be inside his blood. He would have the protection he needed and he would be there for Allie. Before the transfer of the blood was complete, Ashleigh kissed him one last time. A long passionate kiss before she fell back and landed on the ground, dead. She was dead. Sirius let go of her hand and laid it down gently. He lifted up her body and they started to go upward. Up and up and up until he emerged from the veil. Lupin and Dumbledore rushed over to him. He had tears running down his face. Tears for a child, tears for a lover and tears for his other half. Dumbledore lifted the limp, pale body out of his embrace. Remus held onto Sirius while he cried. Harry was at Hogwarts waiting for Dumbledore. He still thought Sirius was dead. Dumbledore made a port key for Sirius and he went straight to Dumbledore's office. When he arrived Harry saw him and his face lit up.  
  
"Sirius! You are alive!" Harry said hugging him. Sirius realized what Ashleigh meant. Harry did need him more than he needed Ashleigh. Sirius was his godfather and his father figure. Allie was his daughter. He made a vow right then to never let anyone hurt his baby.  
  
A month later Sirius was going through Ashleigh's things, he had been very depressed ever since she left. He found a letter addressed to him.  
  
'Dear Sirius,  
  
I know that I am gone if you are reading this. I had to leave you something of me. Of course you and Allie have all of my possessions and material stuff. Which is quite a lot. Please don't cry I'm in a better place. A place where I can watch over you. I am guessing that I either died by a mortal wound or I transferred my blood to you. If I transferred my blood to you then you have my powers. My legacy, I am living inside you. Your new powers consist of seeing the future (sometimes a real drag because you cant prevent it), You can control some of the weather, and you can do magic without a wand. You also have an immortality protection on your life. You can only die by loss of blood. So do be careful. Avada Kadavra doesn't work on you and neither do the other unforgivable. You are too strong now for normal wizard curses. Those are only some of the powers of a sorceress.'  
  
Sirius was crying through this. Allie was crying in her crib. He put down the letter and attended to her. After she was asleep again he went back to the letter. He read through a couple of pages about Voldermort and Harry. Their destiny, he could see it now. Of course Harry was going to win, the letter said.  
  
' Sirius, I love you. There will never reach a point where my love stops for you. You are I and I am you. We are one. If you ever need to talk to me, summon me. I will be there. I am inside of you now. You know me so well that what ever question you have to ask me. You can answer it yourself. The extent of my love will never reach and end. Please take care of Allie, don't be depressed. She doesn't need that. Be the father that you were meant to be. I love you and love her. I will be watching.  
  
Love forever and always, Ash'  
  
Sirius was going to be there for Allie and Harry. Now that he was Scot free of all charges ever put on him he could live a normal life. As normal as he could make it anyway. 


	15. Moving on

It was Allie's 1 birthday and there was a big party for her. All of the Order Members had come. Sirius had bought a new house and Remus and Him were taking care of the small little baby. Remus loved living with his Best friend and Sirius loved having the company. He couldn't be alone, he couldn't stay alone in the house, and it scared him.  
  
Allie got really spoiled. She was so advanced for a one year old. She was already saying a few selected words and she was crawling. Sirius wished that Ashleigh could be there to see her baby girl crawling all over the place. Sirius had to change her diaper so he laid her on his bed upstairs. Pictures of him and Ashleigh covered the walls in the hallway and his room. His favorite picture was the one with his, Ashleigh and Allie all sitting there smiling. As a family. He pulled off Allie's denim shorts and took off her stinking diaper. He was a master at changing diapers now. He was a father, when Harry was born he was scared to death of holding him and refused to change the kids diaper. He turned around to grab the wipes and diaper. Allie turned over from her back to her stomach and started crawl away as fast as she could but Sirius caught her by her chubby little leg. He pulled her back and she laughed and laughed and laughed. He loved her laugh. It was the only thing in the world that kept him alive. Her laugh could feel you with Happiness. He let go of her leg and pulled out some wipes. This gave her the chance to try to crawl away again but he got her again.  
  
"You think you can run from me?" Sirius said in a small challenging voice. She laughed. She loved that voice it was her Daddy.  
  
"Dada." She said smacking his arm with hers. He had a surprised look on his face and started to tickle her. She had been saying dada and ReRe. Dada meaning Daddy and Rere meaning Remus. Her laugh extended from the room and into the hall. The whole house was full of her love. She seemed to make anyone love her and she was so full of life. Didn't surprise Sirius though. After all she was the sorceress of Life and love. He researched it and it turns out that she has the power to heal and to bring love into a person's life. She could give life. But a downside was that she was extremely weak on Halloween. Which meant that Sirius would take Allie to Hogwarts for a few days so she could see her Great great great Uncle. He loved seeing Allie.  
  
"Sirius!" Remus' voice came from downstairs. Sirius put Allie's diaper on and then her shorts. She laughed again. He loved her so much. He picked her up in his arms and went downstairs. Allie was jumping around in his arms. She loved her Daddy and Uncle.  
  
"Re Re!" She said with her arms stretched out her arms toward him. Sirius handed Allie to him.  
  
"Whatcha need Rem?" Sirius asked putting on Allie's bottle. She loved Apple Juice. So he poured her some.  
  
"Dumbledore and the others are here to celebrate this little ones birth!" Remus said. They brought her out to the living room. The house was a lot more cheery than Grimwald Place. It was painted with Blue and white walls. The furniture was modern; they lived in a muggle neighborhood right next to Harry. So, Harry could visit to get away from the Dursley's but still calling the Dursley's his home. All of the Order members were there including Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. They got out of school just for this day. Dumbledore made sure that they were here to remember and celebrate. They all looked at Remus and Sirius as they entered the room. Remus handed Allie to Sirius and joined the others opposite of Sirius. They all started to smile and clap. Not a lot of people saw a lot of Sirius lately. He rarely went to Order meetings and when he did, he made sure that Allie was with someone he could trust. But when they were all in school Allie usually joined them in the meetings.  
  
After the party Sirius put Allie down on the couch to clean up real quick. He was picking up some cups that were on a nearby table. Allie being as rambunctious as she is she squirmed and fell off the couch hitting her head. She started to scream! Sirius heard her cry and ran to her. She was bleeding on her head. She had cracked her head open. He held her in his arms. Remus came rushing from the kitchen.  
  
"What happened?" He asked coming to kneel by Sirius.  
  
"She fell off the couch." Sirius said. He was going to get a cloth to hold against her head until he could bring her to St. Mungo's. But just as he was about to get up the wound healed itself and there was no more blood. Allie stopped screaming and looked up at them with her big curious blue eyes. Sirius pulled her up against him and held her tight. He might have lost her. He couldn't stand it if he did lose her.  
  
Three days later there was a meeting for the Order. It was mandatory for all. Sirius didn't have a baby sitter and the meeting was starting so he brought her along. Everyone was sitting in the kitchen of Grimwald Place it was still the headquarters. Dumbledore walked in and waited for silence. It came quickly. Dumbledore had a gave expression on his face  
  
"I am afraid that history has repeated itself. Due to certain events that were not supposed to happen just yet, the future has changed. Another Prophecy was made just this afternoon. To a class full of students. Trelawney made an accurate prophecy again. This time it involved a new addition to the world." Dumbledore said looking at Allie who was playing on the table with Sirius' nose. Sirius looked from Dumbledore to Allie. No this wasn't happening to him again.  
  
"No, no way. It can't be." Sirius said. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"The Dark Lord and two forces of good will not be able to co exist. The Boy who lived and the new chosen one. They will fight and only one force will win. The downfall of either or will change this world drastically." Dumbledore said reciting the prophecy. Sirius held onto Allie so she wouldn't fall. Everyone was looking at her now. She laid back on the table and grabbed her toes pulling them up and laughing. Everyone looked away. What was going to happen?  
  
"So, wait. I mean the Dark Lord wouldn't know about this. I mean only students heard. No one else. Maybe we can use memory charms to wipe their memories." Sirius said. Harm was not going to come to Allie. He was going to make sure of that. And Harry was going beat Voldermort.  
  
"I am afraid that he knows. Certain students had gotten to the Owlery before I was informed and a owl was sent to certain death eaters." Dumbledore said. It sounded like he was ashamed of these certain students.  
  
"If it was that Malfoy kid! I'll kill him myself!" Sirius said, the tone of his voice stopped Allie from playing with her toes. She rocked back toward him and put her hand on his nose again and grabbed it. Remus grabbed Allie away and held her near him. He knew that Sirius didn't want to be touched right now.  
  
"I don't know who did it. All I know is that he is informed this fast. Snape owled me about it." Dumbledore said. Sirius pulled Allie back from Remus and held onto her tight.  
  
"So then what do we do now?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, Allie will only let those who she trusts near her. Correct? We can use that." Dumbledore said.  
  
"We can triple her power." Tonks said without thinking.  
  
"We cant do that. I wont do that to my baby. For all that power to run through her little body. It might damage her." Sirius said holding her head. He felt love surge through him. Allie was doing it.  
  
"Sirius is right. It would be too much for her little body." Dumbeldore said.  
  
"But then how do we know if her protective barrier is strong up against powerful dark magic?" Molly asked.  
  
"We test." Dumbledore simply said. He pulled out his wand and turned into Voldermort, or he had Voldermorts looks. Everyone kind of jumped but they knew it was Dumbledore. They put Allie in her carriage in the living room. She was looking around curiously. Then she saw Dumbledore (in Voldermort disguise) and her barrier went up immediately. She looked at him through the barrier. She wasn't scared at all. Just curious as to who his was. Dumbledore used the most powerful spell to break through the barrier and he almost made it but failed. He turned back into Dumbledore. But Allie didn't let the shield down. Not once. Once Sirius came into the room the barrier went down and he picked her up.  
  
"I think she can repel any spell aimed at her barrier." Dumbledore said. 


	16. Voldermort encounter

After the meeting Sirius took Allie home. He was going to protect her with his life. He needed her around. She was his survival. Allie was crying as they walked in the door. Sirius was trying to calm her down by rocking her up and down.  
  
"Shhhh, its ok baby." He said into her ear. Then he heard footsteps. But before he could react a wand was pointed at his chest.  
  
"You move and I will kill." The wizard in a mask said. He recognized the voice as Bellatrix. Oh how he hated his beloved cousin.  
  
"Now give me the baby." Bellatrix said.  
  
"Never." Sirius stated simply. He wasn't going to do it.  
  
"You will or you die." Bellatrix said. Ashleigh words ringed through his ears as if she was there with him. He believed that she was. 'She cant touch you, cause you are protected.'  
  
"Kill me. You can't have her." Sirius said.  
  
"Watch me." Bellatrix said in her evil voice. She raised her wand.  
  
"Allie DANGER!" Sirius said. Allie's shield went up protecting both her and Sirius. He held onto her tightly. Bellatrix laughed and said a spell, which bounced off and hit her instead. She jumped back up.  
  
"No! I must kill her! Voldermort can not live with the two around!" Bellatrix screamed. And then Voldermort joined them.  
  
"You may not be able to get to the kid, but I can." Voldermort said. Allie looked at him with curious eyes. Sirius was afraid she might let the barrier down.  
  
"Danger Allie, danger. Very bad guy." Sirius whispered into her ear. She kept the barrier up. Voldermort tried to reach through it with his hands while muttering a spell.  
  
"Ashleigh help. This is your baby too." Sirius whispered.  
  
"Ashleigh is dead. And she will remain dead, the fool. Dying for love. She would never have made a good dark Queen for me. She was too weak." Voldermort said trying to make them lose concentration.  
  
"You know what! Allie and Harry will kick your arse! And when they do you will die and they will live forever. Be prepared. Because you are going down." Sirius said. Then he silently prayed for Dumbledore to appear.  
  
"I am coming." Rang a familiar voice, it was Dumbledore's voice. Once he arrived Voldermort left with Bellatrix really fast. Allie looked at Dumbledore and laughed. Ashleigh and Dumbledore had a very strong connection.  
  
"Do you think we should take more action then sitting around like a duck in a pond?" Sirius asked. He was still holding Allie who was squirming. She kept trying to get to Dumbledore.  
  
"Dumbly Dumbly!" She cried out. They both looked at her. This was the first time she said that.  
  
"Dumbly? Hmmmm, can't say I don't like it." Dumbledore said in an amused voice. He pulled Allie into his embrace and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. She giggled at the tickling of his beard. Then she started to play with his beard and yank on it.  
  
"Dumbly Dumbly Dumbly Dumbly!" She said laughing while pulling his beard. He handed Allie back to Sirius and straightened his beard.  
  
"We have to come up with another plan." Dumbledore said. Sirius nodded. Allie could have gotten hurt today.  
  
A year passed and there were no more immediate attacks on the Black household. It was almost Halloween and Sirius wanted him and Allie to stay home.  
  
"Sirius, if you want you and Allie to live you have to come to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Why? No one is telling me why. Why do we have to go? Why wont you tell me what will happen?" Sirius asked him. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Ok, a few centuries ago a sorceress turned to the dark side. Now normally full blood sorceresses are not allowed to choose sides. This one sorceress who made a mistake by choosing was invincible. As you can tell there are certain measures that one can take to be invincible. All of the sorceress couldn't help defeat her but they had to. The world was going to be destroyed if she wasn't stopped. The performed a ritual, very ancient and they made so that on one day of the year, every sorceress loses her powers. They knew that this was going to affect them as well as her. And every year from then on, sorceress everywhere lost her power on Halloween night. Even Allie will lose her power, she isn't a strong witch, and she is a strong sorceress. Once she loses that, she is very vulnerable. And you, you become affected by Halloween too. You become your old self. Ashleigh doesn't exist within you on Halloween. Sirius, I can protect you and Allie. Please come to Hogwarts on Halloween." Dumbledore said. Sirius nodded. Dumbledore left. Sirius was starting to get more social in the neighborhood. There were one or two witches and wizards in the area. One of them being Arabella Figg. They were on their way to see her now. Allie was dressed in her little orange outfit.  
  
"Hey Arabella." Sirius said once they entered her house. Allie squealed with excitement. She was two years old, and she was more active and more advanced than before. She could now talk like a three year old and she ran everywhere. Half the time Sirius had to run after her.  
  
"Ah, Sirius. come in come in." Arabella said. They entered the cabbage smelling house.  
  
"Have you ever heard of those muggle things called air fresheners?" Sirius asked scrunching up his nose. His funny face made Allie laugh.  
  
"Daddy funny!" She squealed with delight. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Daddy funny? Silly Billy." He said tickling her.  
  
"No daddy! Stop!" She said laughing. Her button nose was scrunched up because of all her laughter. Sirius stopped and set her on his lap. They waited until Arabella came back with tea.  
  
"You know Sirius, you should take her out trick or treating." Arabella said.  
  
"What's that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, it's this muggle thing. And I know that Ashleigh wanted her to experience muggle things, that's why I brought it up." Arabella said.  
  
"Explain it to me." Sirius said he was very intrigued by this idea. Remus and him had been looking into a bunch of muggle stuff. And they were all very interesting.  
  
"Well, little kids dress up in costumes. And then they go around to each house and they collect candy from their neighbors. It's really big in this neighborhood. Probably because this neighborhood is so safe." Arabella said. Sirius nodded. He liked that idea.  
  
"And when do muggles do this. treating or trick?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's trick or treating. And they do it on Halloween." Arabella said taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Curious." Sirius said. He didn't know if he could do that for Allie. After all they were supposed to be at Hogwarts. Maybe he could talk to Dumbledore and see what he thinks.  
  
A/N: to answer a few reviews..  
  
A baby possibly could walk at one I don't know, all I know is that the babies I baby site are only crawling and they are one. And when I was two I started to walk actually it might be 1 and a ½ years old when a baby could start to walk.  
  
And Voldermort CAN NOT live while Harry AND Allie are living. Together they strong and blah blah blah. I don't want to give any details for the future outline of the story but to answer your ?, Voldermort has to die or Harry AND Allie have to die. 


	17. AshleighMommy

"Dumbledore! Ashleigh wanted Allie to grow up with Muggle rituals and traditions within her. To make her more well rounded." Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius, there is no way I can protect you two if you aren't here." Dumbledore said.  
  
"You can come along. Please." Sirius said. Allie was running around Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I have a feast to be at." Dumbledore said.  
  
"We will go for an hour. Please." Sirius asked him again. Dumbledore sighed a very long sigh.  
  
"Very well." He said. Sirius smiled. Allie was climbing onto one of Dumbledores things.  
  
"Allie no!" Sirius said as she fell to the ground. She scraped her knee and started to cry but within seconds it healed itself again. Dumbledore looked at her in amazement.  
  
"Did she just heal herself?" He asked. Sirius nodded. Every time she got hurt it only lasted a few seconds.  
  
"Yes, she does it all the time." Sirius said with such ease.  
  
"Interesting." Dumbledore said.  
  
*** On Halloween  
  
Halloween day was here and Dumbledore was wearing what he usually wore. He robes. Sirius was wearing his too and he dressed Allie up as a pumpkin.  
  
"Come here my little pumpkin!" He said racing after her. She was laughing as she was running from him.  
  
"No Daddy! No!" She said hiding in the linen closet. Sirius looked around the closet looking very confused for Allie's benefit. He was playing along with her. She recently learned how to play Hide and Go Seek.  
  
"Allie! Where is she?" He said loud enough for her to hear. She giggled inside the closet.  
  
"Daddy! I'm here!" She said jumping out from behind the door. Sirius was still looking around.  
  
"Where?" He asked still acting confused. She pulled on his leg.  
  
"Silly Billy, I'm here." She said. He still looked around.  
  
"I can hear you but I can't see you." He said. She pulled on his leg even more urgently.  
  
"Right here." She said she started to sound worried.  
  
"Right where?" Sirius asked still playing dumb.  
  
"Here Daddy Here!" She said and she started to cry. Sirius picked her up.  
  
"Hey Silly Billy, no need to cry. I was only playing." Sirius said wiping her tears away and kissing her forehead.  
  
"Don't pway." She said her little cute voice was cracking. He held her tight.  
  
"I can always see you." He said giving her another kiss.  
  
"Come on pumpkin." Dumbledore said and they left the house. Allie had a small pumpkin bucket and a large grin on her face. She was excited. They went around to a few houses and knock on the door. When the owners opened the door Allie would laugh.  
  
"Twick or tweat." She said. The owners would compliment her on her costume and give her some candy. After an hour they left for home. They had to floo to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was a little late for the feast and since he was having guests he even more late. Sirius sat down next to Dumbledore and put Allie on his lap. Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sorry for the slight delay, tuck in." He said and food apparated out of nowhere. Sirius missed Hogwarts. Allie was squirming.  
  
"Allie, stop." Sirius said in his serious voice. Allie obeyed him and started to pick at her food.  
  
"Allie, what's wrong?" Sirius asked. Allie pointed to the side chamber from the main table. He remembered that chamber; he spent many times after a good prank in there being lectured by a teacher.  
  
"What's in there?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Mommy." Allie said. Allie knew about her mom. She even remembered her when she was a new born. She had a great sense of memory.  
  
"Mommy?" Sirius asked laughing. As if she was playing a joke on him he tickled her but she didn't laugh. She just looked at him with her somber eyes.  
  
"Mommy." Allie said pointing to the chamber again. Dumbledore caught this and wiped his mouth on his napkin.  
  
"What did she say?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius looked at him and then at the chamber again.  
  
"She thinks her mommy is in that chamber." Sirius said. He didn't know whether to check it out or not. Allie had never acted this way before.  
  
"She's probably just tired." Sirius said. But he couldn't help but feel the need to go inside that chamber.  
  
"I am going to go in there real quick. to show Allie that her mommy isn't in there." Sirius told Dumbledore. Dumbledore eyed him but the he nodded. Sirius got up and walked toward the chamber with Allie in his arms.  
  
They opened the chamber door and went inside. A few students watched but the majority was eating. Sirius lit all of the candles in the room, with the flick of his wand. He looked around.  
  
"See Allie, no mommy." Sirius said. Allie shook her head and pointed at the corner.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" She said excitedly. She jumped out of his arms and ran to the corner. Sirius looked at her and closed his eyes. This was taking a toll on her. Sirius really did want Ashleigh there at the moment.  
  
"Allie." Sirius started but then out of nowhere Ashleigh appeared. She stood there in the corner holding Allie. She had a surprised look on her face. Sirius' breath got caught in his throat. Ashleigh, his Ashleigh was standing right there. Physically holding Allie.  
  
"Ash." He whispered. He feared that if he openly said it out loud that she would disappear.  
  
"Sirius, Allie. Oh my god." Ashleigh said. She held onto Allie as if Allie was her life support.  
  
"How.?" Sirius asked. Ashleigh shook her head.  
  
"I don't know. What did you do?" Ashleigh asked. Sirius thought. He didn't do anything. He just wished that Ashleigh was there and then she appeared.  
  
"I just wished you were here." Sirius said. Ashleigh thought for a minute. Allie must have been thinking the same thing.  
  
"Did you wish mommy was back?" She asked Allie. Allie's face lit up and she smiled while nodded her head yes very fast.  
  
"Amazing." Ashleigh said. Sirius went toward them and he touched Ashleigh's face. His touch was so light as if he pressed too hard she would disappear. She closed her eyes and welcomed his touch. God, how she longed for it. Allie was laughing. Allie. She must have done this. She was the chosen one for life. And add that to Sirius new powers and you got Ashleigh.  
  
"Allie." Ashleigh said hugging her tighter. Allie gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Mommy, love!" She squealed. The chamber door opened, bringing in more light. Sirius and Allie looked the other way. Sirius turned back to Ashleigh, but she was gone. She wasn't there anymore. She was so solid though. What happened? Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Did you see her?" Sirius asked him. Dumbledore nodded sadly.  
  
"Where did she go?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Back where she belongs." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Did you do this? We need her! Why!?" Sirius asked. He was mad. His wife disappeared again. He was so mad that he disapparated. Leaving Allie behind. She started to cry. Dumbledore picked her up and soothed her. Sirius was gone, wherever he went, hopefully he was ok.  
  
Sirius was in the cemetery that Ashleigh was buried in. He needed her.  
  
"Ashleigh!" He yelled. He was crying and yelling at the same time. It was raining outside. The raindrops mixed with his own tears as he screamed her name again.  
  
"Ashleigh! Get back here! Now! I need you! We need you!" Sirius said. There was crack of thunder and a light appeared. It traveled down to the ground. And the form of Ashleigh appeared only she wasn't solid.  
  
"Sirius. Calm down. You are causing this storm." Ashleigh said. He looked at her and the tears kept coming.  
  
"Why did you leave?" He asked her.  
  
"Because I wasn't supposed to be there." Ashleigh said.  
  
"But we need you, please come back." Sirius said.  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius, you know I cant. I love you and I love Allie but I can't come back." Ashleigh said.  
  
"But we need you!" He said.  
  
"No you don't! You need to be there for Allie. Everyone needs you. Allie needs you. The world needs you to raise one of the most powerful witches ever. The world needs you. Please. Please go back to Allie." Ashleigh said. She was starting to disappear. Sirius threw himself at her figure but she was gone. And he was face down on the muddy hill. He rolled over onto his back and let the rainfall all over him. He cried and cried. Never stopping until all the tears were gone, and then sun appeared. 


	18. New Visitor

An emotional coma consumed Sirius for the next few days. He just sat there staring at the photos of Ashleigh, Allie and himself that covered the walls of his room. Ashleigh, He wished that she never died. He would rather have died than have her leave him. He sat there wishing he were dead when his door opened and Allie came bounding in. Didn't Remus know that Sirius wanted to be alone?  
  
"Daddy! Look what I drew! I dreamed it!" Allie squealed jumping next to him on his bed. She was so beautiful, she reminded him of Ashleigh. Her hair was past her shoulders, long blonde and fair. Her eyes were identical to Sirius' and she had the cutest button nose. The fact that Sirius and Ashleigh had created this little wonder. She lifted her picture up to Sirius to see. He gave a faint smile. He grabbed her by her small knees and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I love you. I hope you know that." He told her as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you too daddy!" Allie said. Her voice was always so full of life and love. She was always so excited no matter what. She made the most depressed person in the room crack a smile. She gave the loneliest person in the world love. The darkest heart becomes brighter. He cast her picture aside and hung onto her. The love that he needed to fill his heart did. Years from then when Allie would start her first year at Hogwarts and Harry was the at the peak of his Auror career Sirius would find that picture and would see some of its meaning.  
  
"Daddy?" Allie asked him. Sirius looked down at her angelic face.  
  
"Yes Sweetheart?" He said.  
  
"I want to see Harry! Harry!" Allie said. Harry was in school. God, it was his seventh year at Hogwarts. He was growing up so fast.  
  
"We can't see him yet, on Christmas though he will be here." Sirius said. Allie's smile grew.  
  
"Christmas?" She asked mischievously. She knew what Christmas meant, presents. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Yeah." He said. Then he started to tickle her.  
  
"Daddy! Watch what I can do!" She said. She blinked her eyes and her blanket flew through the door magically. Sirius stared at her and then at the blanket.  
  
"What did you just do?" He asked her. That was extraordinary.  
  
"I got my blankey." She said. Sirius nodded slowly. Maybe she was more powerful then he thought.  
  
Sirius put her down and walked into the other room. Remus was making their supper.  
  
"Do you know what Allie can do?" Sirius asked him as he took out the milk for Allie's dinner. She had to have her daily vitamins and at least two glasses of milk a day.  
  
"Yeah, I told her to go and show you." Remus said setting the table. He set the table fore four instead of three.  
  
"Why is there four spots?" Sirius asked. Remus looked up at Sirius with confusion written on his face. Then it hit him.  
  
"I had invited someone to dinner." Remus said getting back to making dinner. Remus didn't want Sirius to stop their friend from coming.  
  
"Wh-o?" Sirius asked but the doorbell rang and he left the kitchen to answer it. Standing in front of Sirius watching him with a smile was Ashleigh's old best friend, Abby.  
  
"Abby?" Sirius asked. She had a few suitcases with her and her normal smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Sirius! Its been way too long." Abby said. She picked up her suitcases and came inside. Sirius stood frozen in the doorway.  
  
"Aren't you going to shut the door, I don't think anyone was behind me." Abby said. She had put her suitcases down and went back toward Sirius. She gave him a big hug. She hadn't seen him since Ashleigh's funeral. To think that Ashleigh, her Ashleigh was dead was horrible. Sirius stood there rooted in his spot.  
  
"O, Abby, I'm so glad you could make it!" Remus said coming into the living room. He gave Abby a hug and a kiss on both of her cheeks. Ally came running into the room, she was looking for her dad but she stopped short when she saw this strange woman. Immediately her protective barrier went up and she rushed toward her dad. Sirius was knocked out of his stupor by his baby girl. She clinging onto him as if he was her life savor.  
  
"Ally, its ok. She is a friend of your mom's" Sirius said picking up his daughter. Ally was a little weary about letting the barrier down but she trusted her dad. Abby smiled.  
  
"This cant be her! She was such a tiny little baby when I first met her." Abby said, she got closer to give Ally a hug but Ally jumped out of her dad's hands and ran to her room.  
  
"She's probably just a little shy." Sirius said trying to justify his daughters behavior.  
  
"Sirius, she is never shy. She had you and Ashleigh for her parents." Remus commented going back to the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a LONG time. Things have been a little hectic at home what with my step dad going to Iraq and the fires and things like that, on top of all that school has been kicking my butt with all this extra work. so, there might be some delays on the updating. 


End file.
